The Return
by FiddleDee101
Summary: When Jack and the Turners go searching for Charlotte, the threesome meet the unexpected! Romance all around! JA, WE, CC...
1. Default Chapter

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 (I think!)  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, except for my own characters, Charlotte and  
  
Catherine.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and others.  
  
CHAPTER: 1.Charlotte Rose Turner  
  
William Turner turned in his restless sleep. All night, he had been thinking  
  
about Elizabeth. He was worried that something might happen to the baby. Will stared up  
  
at the ceiling, his arms above his head. His thoughts wondered off as he slowly drifted  
  
back to sleep. Will's eyes softly closed when a shrill cry filled the room.  
  
Will immediately woke and turned to his wife, who was presently wide-  
  
awake, clutching her rather large stomach. It was evident in her eyes that she was in a  
  
great deal of pain. She clenched her teeth as she got out, "Oh, God. It's starting!" Will  
  
took this as a sign to fetch the midwife, but Elizabeth's sudden grip on his hand stopped  
  
him.  
She looked into his brown eyes and whispered, "There's no time. Quickly  
  
fetch the maid and boil some water." Will stared back into her green eyes, (are they  
  
green?) as she released another cry of pain. Will soon left her side in search of the maid,  
  
desperate yet excited that the moment they had been greatly anticipating had finally  
  
come.  
  
He finally found the maid and reached Elizabeth's room as fast as he  
  
could. As he ran up the spiraling staircase, Elizabeth's cries resounding in the large  
  
house, making Will quicken his pace. Will threw open their bedroom door and set down a  
  
lamp with the maid following him in. Elizabeth was sitting up now; still hold her  
  
stomach, breathing quickly. Will felt that he was more scared then Elizabeth seemed. She  
  
sensed his feelings and managed to give him a weak smile, before she cried out in pain  
  
again.  
  
The maid was bustling about, gathering sheets, towels, and things. She  
  
turned to Will and said, "I suggest you leave now." Will stared back at her in disgust.  
  
Leave Elizabeth? Now? While she was in danger of possibly losing the baby, or herself?  
  
Will shook his head stubbornly and replied sharply, "No, I cannot do that." The maid  
  
gently pushed him toward the door. "You must, Mr. Turner, it is for your own good."  
  
Will sensed the seriousness in her voice and took her advice by quickly taking his leave;  
  
but not without whispering to Elizabeth, "I love you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will paced the hall outside of their bedroom to the point of wearing a hole  
  
in the beautiful Persian rug. His ears were alert as he desperately listened for a sign,  
  
anything. Elizabeth's cries subsided for a moment when he heard it. It was so faint, that if  
  
he had not stopped pacing, he would not have heard it. The faint cry of a baby.  
  
Will ran to the door and stumbled in on most beautiful thing he had ever  
  
seen. Elizabeth lay in her bed, cradling his very first child. She looked down on it, softly  
  
touching its face with her fingertips. Elizabeth noticed Will's presence and beckoned him  
  
to come to her. She looked down on the child once before handing her to a very scared,  
  
yet relieved Will. He took the baby, a little unsure, and pulled it into his arms. Will  
  
looked to Elizabeth. as if questioning her.  
  
Elizabeth caught on and softly replied, "Meet your new daughter, Mr.  
  
Turner." Will looked back at the baby as his hold on her tightened. "Yes," he said. "My  
  
new daughter, Charlotte Rose Turner."  
  
NOTE: Do you guys like it? I kinda wrote in like 4 hours cuz' it was right after I saw  
  
POTC. Well, I would love replies. Thanks! 


	2. Hard to Starboard

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 (I think!)  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and  
  
CHAPTER: 2.Hard to Starboard  
  
Jack stood at the wheel, greeting the new day that was dawning. Though  
  
no one could tell from his personality, Jack had a thing for the 'small things.' It had  
  
become a ritual to awake before the rest of the crew at dawn and watch the sunset. Jack  
  
stared across the wide span of sea as the brilliant, golden orb awoke from her sleep.  
  
Becoming lost in the captivation of the sun, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
He quickly turned around to find his trusty hand, Charles, staring at him  
  
with confusion. "What is it that wakes ya this early, lad?" questioned Jack, trying to spare  
  
himself the embarrassment of revealing to one of his crew that he did this every  
  
morning. Charles stared back at him and replied, "I think I could ask the same of you,  
  
Jack." Jack flashed him a smile and said, "Why shouldn't I be awake? It's a glorious day  
  
and a fine day to be a pirate." Jack gestured to the sun and turned back to Charles. "Well,  
  
don't just stand there. Get a bucket and start cleaning," Jack said as he traipsed off.  
  
Charles' stood there a while longer. He wondered if he would ever know  
  
what made Captain Jack Sparrow the way he was. Charles was young man around the age  
  
of 13. He had been brought on by Jack as a stray. Both of Charles's parents had died  
  
which left him alone, scrambling for food in the streets of Tortugas. Ever since he had  
  
been faithful to Jack, staying at his side whenever a problem should arise. Remembering  
  
Jack's earlier requests, he went in search of the mop, prepared to start a new day's work.  
  
* * *  
  
One by one, the so-called 'able-bodied' crew of the Black Pearl sauntered  
  
on deck, prepared for another day of pillaging and ravaging. All were somewhat  
  
assembled on deck, when from high above came their Captain, bravely repelling off from  
  
the rigging high above. All watched in amazement as Jack neared the ground only to miss  
  
his ground and smash into the mast. For those who were once watching in amazement  
  
now watched in pity as Jack measly stood up and mumbled, "I'm okay.I'm okay."  
  
A man amongst the throng of scallywags cried out, "Where are we to next,  
  
Cap'n?" Jack, after lightly dusting himself off, stood and scratched his head in thought.  
  
All were silent as he slowly paced the deck, when something caught his eye. Jack  
  
reached for his spyglass, pulled it out, and scanned the sea, as if searching for something.  
  
"Ah Ha!" he cried as he pulled the spyglass away. "Land ho, mates."  
  
The crew stood there, looking at the thin strip of land out beyond the  
  
expanse of sea to the right of them. Jack stood there impatiently and yelled, "Come on,  
  
you scabbards. Hoist the sails, hard to starboard." Jack finished his cry of demands and  
  
returned to the wheel. He grabbed it in his hands and flashed a smile of gold that could be  
  
seen from far away. Jack looked to the crew and finished, "We're going to Port Royal!"  
  
NOTE: I know I keep asking this, but does it still make sense? There is a part in the story  
  
that might not and that I might have to explain later on, but I'll get there later. Flames  
  
and praise are WELCOME! Thanks! 


	3. Running Away

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 (I think!)  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 3.Running Away  
  
Elizabeth slowly retreated up the stone steps, seeking a haven of shade.  
  
Finding the perfect spot, she patiently waited for Will. She silently watched him  
  
conversing with her Father, whose birthday happened to be today. There was a small  
  
celebration up at the fort where many of the city's officials and other important faces in  
  
their society had attended. Elizabeth was not much for parties but did enjoy watching her  
  
father and Will together. They got along so well, it seemed impossible that 13 years ago  
  
her Father was ready to hang him.  
  
The two shook hands and Will started up the steps, seeing Elizabeth. She  
  
smiled and came toward him, finding his embrace. Laying her head of his shoulder, she  
  
sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Will pulled her away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, deeply concerned. "Oh, Will. It is Charlotte. I wish she were  
  
not so temperamental. I really did want her to come today. I feel bad that we left her at  
  
home."  
  
Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes and was surprised when he suddenly  
  
laughed. "What's so funny?" she questioned, furrowing her brow. "Don't you see?" Will  
  
said as he pulled Elizabeth close again. "She is 13 years old. Don't remember acting like  
  
this when you were her age?"  
  
"Well."Elizabeth started. "I know.I know." Will laughed again "You  
  
were the governor's daughter and acted like the most polite girl in all of Port Royal."  
  
This finally made Elizabeth laugh as she hugged Will again. "Don't worry. She will get  
  
over her rebellious state. Just you wait." Will said as they walked toward the balcony.  
  
Elizabeth overlooked the wonderful view of the sea they had from here. She slightly  
  
blushed remembering when Commodore Norrington proposed to her. Reminiscing about  
  
the past, she did not see Will intently staring at a ship that would soon be entering the  
  
harbor.  
  
Pulling her out of her reverie, Will gently shook Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
Wondering what Will was staring at, she looked for herself and could barely believe her  
  
eyes. She grasped Will's arm and questioned, "Why it's Jack!" Will looked down at  
  
Elizabeth and said, "He must need a favor, otherwise he wouldn't risk coming here with  
  
his criminal record." Elizabeth laughed and pulled him along. "Come, we must go and  
  
see him." The two walked off, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Charlotte stood on her bedroom balcony looking across the town at the  
  
fort. She was sure that her parents were there now, having fun and goggling over  
  
Grandfather. Why would you have a celebration for someone who is another year on his  
  
way to meeting his fate? she thought to herself. One thing she knew was that she hated  
  
her parents.  
  
She hated the control they had over her. Never could she do anything  
  
without hearing them say, "Charlotte, that's too dangerous" or "Charlotte, be careful."  
  
She was tired of that and wanted to be free. On her own, to run away. Some days, she  
  
just wished that Pirates would kidnap her and take her far away, where they could search  
  
for treasure and paradise. 'It would be better than staying here,' she thought silently to  
  
herself. Just as she thought this, a rippling wind blew from the South, blowing and  
  
throwing around everything in its path. Elizabeth grabbed the railing as her dress and hair  
  
blew around wildly. Using one hand, she shaded her eyes and watched as a mysterious  
  
ship entered the harbor. Squinting, she could see no flag that would give away the  
  
nationality or purpose of this ship.  
  
Charlotte held her breath as a new realization came to her. Could this ship  
  
possibly belong to Pirates? She remembered the bedtime stories her Mother used to tell  
  
her of when Pirates had come to Port Royal and nearly destroyed the town. Curiosity  
  
swept her off her feet as she firmly tied her bonnet beneath her chin, and ran out of her  
  
bedroom down the spiraling steps. Jerking the door open she ran down the hillside  
  
towards shore, hoping her parents would take their time up at the fort.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack stood up in the crows nest, watching as he entered Port Royal. His  
  
visits here were rare because of the outstanding criminal charges in this city. He really  
  
had no purpose of coming here. He had no need to do any pilfering here. What brought  
  
him here was sheer curiosity. The last he had seen of Jack and Elizabeth was their  
  
wedding day which he happened to seek in on, before someone recognized him which  
  
forced him to retreat to his ship, (in Jack Sparrow style, of course.)  
  
Jack called down to the helmsman, "This is good." The anchor was  
  
released and finally stopped to make its berth. Jack nimbly climbed down the rigging and  
  
jumped down. He was met by his first mate, Gibbs. "Now Jack, being yore first mate, it is  
  
I that has the right of knowing what it is you plan on doing here in Port Royal," Gibbs  
  
said, looking Jack in the eye. Jack simply stared back and said, "What do you say to you  
  
helping me with this rowboat and we forget why I'm here, savvy?" Gibbs looked  
  
defeated and simply stated, "I'll help ya Jack, but jus be remembering, it was I that  
  
warned you ne'er to step foot here again." Jack simply smiled and said, "All right, mate."  
  
Jack bent down to pick up the rope when he heard what sounded like an  
  
object whizzing through the air. He quickly stood up and listened when he heard a slight  
  
thud. Silence permeated the ship when the sound stopped. "What was that?" whispered  
  
Gibbs. Jack's eyes shifted around searching for any sign of anything or anyone. He  
  
brought his fingers to his lips as he slowly walked to the side of the ship. He peered down  
  
to see what looked like a girl scrambling up the side of HIS boat. He watched, filled with  
  
utter confusion, unable to think or speak. The girl, who obviously did not notice jack,  
  
continued climbing as she neared the top. jack, coming back to his senses, realized what  
  
was going on. SOMEONE WAS CLIBMING UP HIS BOAT!  
  
Jack let out a small yelp, which caught the girl's attention. She stopped  
  
climbing and jerked her head up to see herself face-to-face with a pirate! Afraid herself  
  
she let out a scream, which brought all of the crew to the side of the ship to see what the  
  
matter was. Annemarie peered below and saw the girl holding on for her life with a  
  
panicked look on her face. "Help her up!" she yelled to Jack. "Oh, right," Jack replied  
  
quickly as he reluctantly reached down and grabbed her hand. Her face now held a glare  
  
and she pulled herself up and over the side of the ship. Standing up she dusted herself off  
  
and smoothed her dress.  
  
Jack examined her closely, noticing that the lass was obviously VERY  
  
wealthy considering what she was wearing. He wondered what a girl the likes of her  
  
would be doing on a ship. "Hello, miss," Jack smiled with an outstretched hand. She  
  
ignored his gesture and continued glaring at him. Knowing that his attempts to be  
  
friendly were futile, Jack tried another approach. "What might your name be, young  
  
lass?" Jack did his best to be charming, but flattery was not working.  
  
The girl looked at him with the same expression and simply replied,  
  
"Charlotte." Jack waited for a last name and when he did not get one, he asked, "Do you  
  
have a last name there, miss?" Her eyes narrowed as she retorted, "Why would you want  
  
to know?" Jack laughed and pulled on his beard. "Well, seeing that you've climbed onto  
  
MY boat, I'd like to know your name and your reason for being here."  
  
Charlotte sighed and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm running away!" Jack's  
  
confused face turned to a smile as he cried, "We've got ourselves a runaway!" Jack  
  
patted her on the back as several cheers were heard from the crowd. Jack bent his heard  
  
to her ear and said, "Don't worry, miss! I was a runaway myself." Not sure if she should  
  
take that as a compliment since it came from a pirate, she managed a weak smile. Her  
  
head was quite muddled with sudden change of events.  
  
Charlotte stood there confused when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
She turned to see a woman dressed in raggy attire. She reached out her hand and said,  
  
"Charlotte, I'm Annemarie." Charlotte, relieved that there was a woman on board,  
  
accepted her gesture and replied, "Pleased to meet you." Annemarie smiled and said  
  
softly, "Don't let Jack get you. None of know quite what's wrong with him." Charlotte  
  
looked as she pointed to the man who helped her get on board.  
  
The man was dressed so shabbily it was apparent he was a pirate. His  
  
swarthy features and deeply tanned skin would make him come off as 'attractive' if the  
  
word pirate was not written all over him. Determined not to let him get the upper hand of  
  
the situation, she waltzed over to him. Lightly tapping him on the shoulder, she asked  
  
meekly, "Sir, you never gave me your name!" He turned around and gazed queerly at  
  
her. "You're right, I didn't. The name's Jack Sparrow, Cap'n Jack Sparrow." Charlotte's  
  
eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Jack Sparrow! You are the one everyone is  
  
looking for. Jack smiled as he pulled the girl close and said, "Welcome to the Black  
  
Pearl, bonny lass." Charlotte yet again forced a smile, wondering if her decision to  
  
runaway was the right one. 


	4. A New Life

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 (I think!)  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 4.A New Life  
  
Elizabeth stared out the carriage window as she watched the little stone  
  
houses pass by. She was wondering why Jack would risk going to the gallows just to  
  
come here. Like Will said, he probably needed a favor. Yet, it still didn't make sense. She  
  
remembered her Wedding Day when Jack came. Both her and Will were saying their  
  
vows when rounds of gunfire filled the church. Apparently, Jack snuck up the to the  
  
church, only to be discovered by Commodore Norrington and his crew. Then that was the  
  
last they saw of Jack.  
  
Elizabeth continued her trail of thought, until she reached their house.  
  
Knowing Charlotte and his infatuation with Pirates, Elizabeth knew that she should bring  
  
her along with them to meet Jack. As Will helped her from the carriage, she began to get  
  
a weird feeling that something wasn't right. She rushed Will along up the cobblestone  
  
steps of their home as they entered the house.  
  
"Charlotte?" Elizabeth called. Her question's only response was silence.  
  
"Charlotte? Where are you?" she called again, wondering if she had gone to the shore.  
  
Elizabeth climbed the stairs leading to Charlotte's room when she met her maid. "Oh,  
  
Caroline.I'm so glad I found you. Do you know where Charlotte is?"  
  
"Why, yes miss. I believe she went down to the shore," Caroline said.  
  
Elizabeth was relieved and replied, "Thank you, Caroline." Caroline curtsied and  
  
responded, "It was my pleasure, miss." Elizabeth went back down the stairs and found  
  
Will waiting for her. "She's down at the shore. Will you be coming with me?" Will  
  
smiled and offered his arm. "Of course I will."  
  
* * *  
  
"You say your boat's called the Black Pearl," Charlotte asked quizzically  
  
as she followed Jack around. "My Mother used to tell me stories long ago when I would  
  
have trouble sleeping. It was always about a young girl who had been kidnapped by  
  
Pirates and was heroically saved by a Blacksmith. The pirate's ship was called the Black  
  
Pearl." Charlotte watched Jack as his face turned to meet hers as he asked, "It was called  
  
the Black Pearl, you say." He scratched his beard and mumbled to himself,  
  
"Interesting.very interesting."  
  
"Yes," Charlotte continued. "My Mother also told me stories about you.  
  
Of course, when anyone ever mentions the word 'pirate', your name always comes up."  
  
Jack's face showed no emotion at her comment, but his head certainly was thinking about  
  
this.  
  
"Well," he continued. "I have some business to do in Port Royal before we  
  
take off. Meeting some friends of mine." Charlotte glared again at his comment. "You,  
  
Jack Sparrow. Friends in Port Royal. I don't believe it." Jack flashed his gold teeth and  
  
said, "Looks can be deceiving, love."  
  
"Who is it that you know in Port Royal, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Jack though about his answer and replied, "A man by the name of Will Turner, the  
  
blacksmith." Charlotte could not help but show her surprise. This scallywag knew her  
  
Father! Just when she had a chance of running away at last, her hopes were dashed. This  
  
Jack couldn't go to town and speak to HER Father. Certainly, her Mother and Father  
  
would have realized I left, and would question Jack and then.Charlotte thought about all  
  
of this, but quickly came up with an idea.  
  
It was obvious that Jack sensed her perplex ion. "Oh, I am sorry, but he.  
  
died about-- 5 years ago. I.I mean, my Father. some what knew him." Jack seemed a  
  
little surprised. "Really.," he said slowly. "What became of his wife?" Charlotte  
  
couldn't believe it. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow knew her Father AND her  
  
Mother. "Oh, well-she left Port Royal. Went back to.England -I guess." Jack stared  
  
out across the sea as he let this all sink in. Charlotte wasn't sure how they all knew each  
  
other, but she could tell it came as a shock to the man.  
  
She let him have his moment of silence. "Good man, Will was," Jack  
  
replied as he broke out of his dream-like state. "Well, that cancels that idea. We'll be off  
  
then." Charlotte was relieved. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. She  
  
couldn't risk her parents finding out that she had gone. "Where might we be going?" she  
  
questioned as he walked toward the helm.  
  
Jack turned around and stared at her as if she asked why the sky is blue.  
  
"Where are we going, miss? What sort of question is that? We wait till we get going  
  
before we think of where we go, savvy?"  
  
This man sounds too much like her Father she thought as she replied  
  
sarcastically, "Yes, sir." Jack continued towards the wheel as he added, "By the way, you  
  
best be sure that you want to be joining us. Once we get going, there's no turning back."  
  
Charlotte nodded as Jack called out orders to the crew. The sails billowed in the breeze  
  
and gave them a light push. Charlotte ran to the stern and looked back on the life she  
  
knew, that was slowing blowing away with the breeze. A new life, she thought. A  
  
completely new life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will and Elizabeth made there way down the grassy knoll to where they  
  
kept their rowboat. An old dry wood log made berth there and was a wonderful spot to sit  
  
and watch the sunset, which was what the couple did often. When they reached the sandy  
  
plain, Will scratched his head in confusion. "Where did the rowboat go?" Elizabeth wasn't  
  
listening. Her eyes were averted to where the Black Pearl was pulling out of the bay.  
  
"Will, look," she said, gently shaking his shoulder. She watched, as if hypnotized, still  
  
waiting for a response from Will. "Will!" she yelled as she turned to him. "Elizabeth,  
  
where's the rowboat?" Will said as he stared down at the faint depression in the sand  
  
where the boat WAS.  
  
Elizabeth turned his attention back to the crystal blue water when she  
  
spotted the boat floating next to the retreating Pearl. Biting her lip, Elizabeth put two and  
  
two together. "Oh, God," she whispered as she grabbed Will's arm. Will, while trying to  
  
keep his wife from falling to the ground saw what she meant as he said, "She's on the  
  
Pearl!"  
  
NOTE: Hope you all still like it. I can tell this is going to be VERY long. So bear with  
  
me, okay? Thanks!! :-) 


	5. Eavesdroppers

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 5.Eavesdroppers  
  
Charlotte shook herself from her reverie as she turned from the farewell  
  
scene of the life she once knew. She did not have to think about that anymore. Her new  
  
life was ahead of her, waiting for her to enter it. In fact, her parents probably did not even  
  
give care that she had left. Charlotte only wished that she could have seen the look on  
  
their faces when they realized that she and the rowboat where gone. She chuckled softly  
  
to herself when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
Charlotte quickly turned to see a boy, around her age, staring back at her.  
  
"Well, it seems like we've got a new mate on board. Your name, miss?" he questioned as  
  
he looked deeply into her chestnut brown eyes. Charlotte, somewhat startled and  
  
embarrassed, recovered from her humility and replied, "Charlotte. Yours?" She batted her  
  
eyelashes with this and lightly swung her hair. She had her fair experience of wooing the  
  
teenage boys in the town, though most were so goggle eyed, they never said anything.  
  
He paused, as if reflecting upon what she said. Charlotte took this time to  
  
notice hi physical features. He had a strong build; he stood tall and was three of four  
  
inches taller than her. He had soft blue eyes with sun-streaked dirty blonde hair that  
  
tousled at the slightest breeze. The sun had tanned his skin and gave him a swarthy,  
  
pirate-like appearance. Obviously, he noticed her roaming eyes as he quickly responded,  
  
"Charles." He outstretched his hand and Charlotte took, feeling a connection between  
  
him and her.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment until he broke the contact. "Are you  
  
chartering passage?" She lightly laughed at this and replied, "Oh, no. In fact." she added  
  
with a twinkle in her eye, "I happen to be running away." Charles seemed somewhat  
  
appalled at this and questioned, "A well, respectable girl like you, running away from  
  
home? I don't believe a word!" Charlotte laughed. His voice had such a smooth  
  
continuation to it. It drawled on, like the lapping of water and was so appeasing to her  
  
ears.  
  
"I wanted to get away from my caged up life. I wanted to see the world, be  
  
on my own," Charlotte said dreamily. Charles laughed again and replied, "Well, miss.  
  
There's one thing in common between us." Charlotte looked at reprovingly and said,  
  
"Now Charles, please call me Charlotte." Again, she batted her eyelashes and stared back  
  
at him, catching eye contact. Charlotte loved this; it was like a game to her, a chase of cat  
  
and mouse.  
  
She walked off, leaving him standing there, wondering about this beauty  
  
that just came into his life. Meanwhile.Jack had been listening in on the whole  
  
conversation. As he saw Charlotte coming his way, he jumped out in front of her and  
  
drawled slowly, "So, I see you've found yourself a little friend, eh?" Charlotte stopped  
  
with her hands on her hips, "Mr. Sparrow." Jack who waved his hand nonchalantly and  
  
said, "Captain.Sparrow, quickly cut her off. "Captain," adding extra emphasis on the  
  
Captain.  
  
Charlotte glared at him and said, "All right, Captain. First of all, I would  
  
greatly appreciate it if you would stop eavesdropping on my conversations. Secondly, he  
  
is not my friend. I was simply making conversation with him." She jutted her chin out in  
  
defiance, hoping she had won him over. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed when he  
  
replied, "Well, young missy. Do not consider me an eavesdropper yet. Eavesdroppers  
  
often hear highly entertaining things, that of which, I did not. Secondly, if you haven't by  
  
chance made yourself a friend, what was with all of this." Jack, doing the best he could,  
  
batted his eyelashes and twirled his long dreds that fell on his shoulders.  
  
Not ready to let him win, Charlotte had an idea. She clasped her hands  
  
behind her back and looked up into Jacks' eyes, sticking out her lower lip, giving him her  
  
best puppy face. "Captain Sparrow, you're breaking my heart," Charlotte said  
  
coquettishly. Jack stared for a while and replied, "All right miss, you get your way."  
  
Charlotte smiled a smile that would make the cows come home, but Jack was still not  
  
satisfied. "But.I need to know something. Are ye parents going to be looking for their  
  
little gem. If so, I'll be not taking ye any further. I have enough bloody Englishmen  
  
hunting me each day," Jack said twirling his beard.  
  
Charlotte looked him back in the eye and replied, "You have nothing to  
  
worry you're little head about, Mr. Sparrow." She left him leaning against the mast  
  
walking towards the bow of the ship. Jack quickly turned on his heel and stumbled after  
  
her as he yelled, "Captain, its Captain!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will paced the room, waiting for Elizabeth to wake. It wasn't like to faint,  
  
but under the circumstances, he was surprised he didn't do so himself. It seemed like just  
  
yesterday that he held Charlotte in his hands; the way she looked up at him with those  
  
little blue eyes that soon turned brown, the way her tiny fingers grabbed at his chin. Yet  
  
here he was, pacing his bedroom wondering why that same girl just ran away on a boat,  
  
most of all, with Jack Sparrow. He clenched his fists in anger when he heard Elizabeth  
  
stir. Will rushed to her side and picked up her hand. "Elizabeth, are you awake?" he called,  
  
feeling like he was talking to nothing. Elizabeth fluttered her eyelids as they slowly  
  
opened, scanning the room and Will. "What-What happened.where's?" Will slowly  
  
lifted her up into his arms and cradled her against his heart. "Everything will be okay, I  
  
promise. We'll find her soon, if it's that last thing I do," Will whispered, burying his head  
  
in her hair, trying to hide from all that was happening.  
  
Elizabeth clenched his shirt in her hands as she muttered in between sobs,  
  
"How could-how could she do this to us?" Will held her closer as he replied, "I don't  
  
know." Will tried to think of how to calm Elizabeth down. "Just think, she's in the hands  
  
of Jack!" Elizabeth sniffled at Will's attempt of humor to the situation. She wrapped her  
  
arms around his neck and inhaled the scent of his shirt. "What will we do?" she asked,  
  
sniffling again. Will closed his eyes and said, "Whatever we can."  
  
NOTE: Sorry this is taking forever. I have to lead you up to the MOST important part in  
  
the story, when you find out who's who!! Thanks for all of the replies! 


	6. Falling for You

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 6.Falling for You  
  
Charlotte watched as one by one the crew headed below deck for dinner.  
  
The sun was nearing its final destination and it appeared that only her and Jack were left  
  
on deck. She carefully walked over to where he was near the bow, his arms haphazardly  
  
flailed on the railing. She stood next to him, looking out over the water. The sun's final  
  
rays were all that were left as it went into a deep slumber, only to awake the next day.  
  
Charlotte looked over at Jack and saw something that no one had ever seen before.  
  
he apparently did not notice her standing there. His eyes were in the same  
  
direction. The horizon. Yet, it was no the direction he was looking in but his eyes that  
  
amazed her. They deep black orbs seemed like an endless abyss, and if you looked long  
  
enough, you yourself would fall into the swirling blackness. His face was serious and  
  
concentrated. Though she had been on the boat one day, Charlotte felt like she knew what  
  
type of man he was, but this proved that he was much deeper. A mysterious Pirate whose  
  
purpose in life was not to pillage but to discover. It seemed that he had yet to find that  
  
thing he wanted or needed.  
  
When they sky turned a pale blue and the first stars showed their faces,  
  
Jack awoke from his dream-like state. He turned and saw Charlotte next to him. Yet  
  
again, Jack felt that pang of embarrassment. He, Jack Sparrow, ravager of the high seas,  
  
the most feared Pirate in the Spanish Main, watching the sunset. He smiled and said,  
  
"Whatcha doin', young lass?" as he poised himself. Charlotte continued to stare out  
  
towards the horizon. "Oh, just thinking." Jack piddled his fingers on the railing, watching  
  
his rings glint occasionally. "Thinking? Be it bold if I ask about what?" Charlotte averted  
  
her attention to him and sighed. "Oh, just about life and the sort. How messed up  
  
everything is right now."  
  
Jack furrowed his brow in utter confusion. "Messed up, miss? You need to  
  
set your priorities straight." He turned towards her and waved his hand a little. "Look,  
  
lass. Right now, you are the Black Pearl, sailing under the colors of the dashing Captain  
  
Jack Sparrow. We've got a load of treasure, lots of rum and apples, and." he paused for  
  
effect as he twirled his beard. He moved closer to wear she could feel his hot breath on  
  
her right ear. "You're going to Tortugas, mate."  
  
Jack immediately caught Charlotte's attention with this comment. Her  
  
eyes' sparkled and danced. "I have heard lots about Tortugas. In fact."she lowered her  
  
voice, as if he were trying to tell a secret. "My father says that no man would ever feel  
  
unwanted there." Jack laughed outwardly but inside his very suspicions were confirmed  
  
about this girl and her parents, though Jack showed no mention of it.  
  
Charlotte sheepishly watched as emotions played across his face. "Tis  
  
true, I'm afraid. There be no worry though, I'll keep you out of the puddles of corruption.  
  
Wouldn't want to hurt your parent's rearing of their bonny child." He grinned but  
  
Charlotte didn't not share his feelings. She was tired of talking about her past. Charlotte  
  
wanted to do her best and forget everything.  
  
Remembering that dinner awaited them below deck, Charlotte took  
  
advantage of Jack being courteous, and accepted his offered arm. Both went below deck,  
  
laughing heartily all the way. The upper decks of the Black Pearl deserted, all except for  
  
Charles.  
  
* * *  
  
Charles remained hidden in the shadows until the two were no longer to be  
  
seen or heard. He slowly rose, trying not to make sounds that could be heard from those  
  
below. Though he himself DID NOT feel like an eavesdropper, he still though that he  
  
heard some entertaining things. For one, he knew they were going to Tortugas. Secondly,  
  
his suspicions about there being more to Jack than he really knew were confirmed and  
  
thirdly, there was more to this Charlotte lass that she was letting on. Somehow, he'd get  
  
to the bottom of this.  
  
He carefully tiptoed across the deck and traveled down the stairs. He  
  
turned down the hall and slipped past the mess hall to his cabin. He could skip dinner.  
  
Charles did not want anyone knowing that he had been up there. As he quietly shut the  
  
door to his cabin door, he heard raucous laughter trickle from the mess hall into his room.  
  
Charles plopped down on the bed, kicked up his feet, and closed his eyes, only to find  
  
himself dreaming about that brown-eyed-girl he met.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Charlotte sat on the deck with her legs crossed next to Annemarie. (Never  
  
would she be allowed to sit like this at home). They were silently chatting about when  
  
Annemarie first met Jack. "I woke up the next morning and it was gone!" Annemarie  
  
retorted, glaring at her hands. "You mean he stole it?" Charlotte asked with  
  
bewilderment. Annemarie turned around and when Charlotte followed suit, she knew  
  
why. Jack was kneeling behind them fingering the pistol in his hand. "More  
  
like.'borrowed without permission' I'd say," he interjected giving Annemarie a  
  
sarcastic smile.  
  
Annemarie immediately stood up and walked away, obviously still mad at  
  
Jack. Jack sighed and said, "What is with women? They can never let go of past  
  
grudges." He covered his face with his hands and sighed into them. Jack stayed like this  
  
for a while until he slowly spread apart his fingers to find Charlotte staring back at him.  
  
He pulled his hands off his face and found her with her hands firmly on  
  
her hips. "Honestly.you really think that after pulling a stunt like that, she'd be ready to  
  
forgive you?" Charlotte laughed as she shook her head. Jack searched his brain and  
  
finally mustered up, "Well.yes, I did!" Jack walked, or more like, skipped off and  
  
headed back to the wheel. Charlotte stood there a while just staring ahead when an idea  
  
came to her head.  
  
Charlotte quietly tiptoed over to the mast, making sure that now one saw  
  
her. She gripped the rope in her hands and slowly but surely began to climb up the  
  
rigging. The ropes felt slippery in her hands, but as she gained more height, she gained  
  
more confidence. She paused to look down below, which was a bad idea. Charlotte  
  
caught her breath and used one hand to hold on to her stomach.  
  
Charlotte felt a lurching feeling in her stomach as felt like all of the breath  
  
in her lungs had been ripped from her body. Finally, gaining composure, she continued  
  
on with her plan. keeping her grip on the rope, she yelled down, "Oh, Jack!"  
  
Jack stopped, looking for that bloody girl that was always following him.  
  
Where could she be now? He looked behind him, in front of him, to the left and the  
  
right.then up. There she was, feet gangling in the air, staring down at him like he was  
  
some ant and she was God.  
  
Charlotte watched with amusement as he waved his arms about in a  
  
disorderly fashion as he yelled in what sounded like a drunken rage, "No.NO. Not  
  
good. Get yore bloody." Charlotte ignored him as she continued to climb higher. She  
  
paused as she yelled back, "What, you think I'll hurt myself, Mr. Sparrow!"  
  
Jack gave up his attempts and mumbled to himself, "How many times do I  
  
need to say it? Captain Sparrow!" He stared back up to see her climbing even further. -  
  
sigh- "Just know that I won't be saving you when you fall off." Jack muttered again to  
  
himself. Meanwhile.  
  
Charlotte paused to catch her breath, only to find it uncatchable. She  
  
breathed in as deep as she could, but hr corset prevented her from doing so. She leaned  
  
her head back to rest only to find nothing there. Charlotte felt herself falling as nearly  
  
missed the deck and fell into the water, feeling her whole body being crushed by the  
  
pressure.  
  
Jack waltzed back to the wheel when he heard what sounded like  
  
screaming. Turning his head up him watched as a body fell from the sky and landed in  
  
the water with a splash. Somewhat dazed, he stared for a moment, recollecting what  
  
happened. Charles wasted no time as he dived in to the water, bringing Jack back to  
  
earth. jack ran towards the edge when he heard Annemarie cry, "Charlotte!" as she ALSO  
  
dived in. Jack yelled, frustrated, "Why am I losing my whole crew?" as he ran his fingers  
  
through his hair.  
  
He watched, waiting for someone to pop up when Charles rose to the  
  
surface with Annemarie; both of them holding up a limp body of Charlotte. Jack quickly  
  
found a rope and tossed to the tow of them, heavingly pulling them up. All three  
  
collapsed on deck as jack knelt next to Charlotte, pulling his knife from his boot, cutting  
  
her corset open. Charlotte sputtered and coughed, finally getting the air she needed. Jack  
  
stood up and shook his hands off. "Well, that was weird." he replied.  
  
Charles lifted Charlotte and allowed her to get more air into her lungs.  
  
Charlotte's coughs finally ceased as she looked to Charles and said feebly, "Now, who  
  
might have been my brave rescuer?" Jack laughed and said, "That would be our dear,  
  
Charles." Jack watched as the two stared at each other, silence wrapping around them.  
  
Breaking the moment, Jack said, "Get back to work!"  
  
Charlotte turned from Charles and stood up. "Would you help me change,  
  
Annemarie?" Annemarie smiled and followed Charlotte below deck. Jack turned to  
  
Charles and replied with a flashy smile, "It looks like you've found yourself a girl,  
  
mate!"  
  
NOTE: I've tried to shorten so they should be like 5 more Chapters!! I will post soon.  
  
Sorry it took a while. I got this weird computer virus, but it's gone now!! 


	7. Third Time's a Charm

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 7.Third Time's a Charm  
  
Elizabeth listened to Commodore Norrington and Will, watching as they  
  
very relationship they had built soon crumbled to pieces. "I WILL NOT risk another  
  
clumsy attempt to engage in piracy, as last time!" Will brought his fist down on the table  
  
and yelled back, "And I will not sit here and watch my very daughter slip AWAY from  
  
me!" Elizabeth turned her head, so hurt that all of this had to such a resolve.  
  
A deafening silence fell upon those in the conversation. Will looked  
  
Commodore in the eye and said gritting his teeth, "I will not loose my daughter. I will do  
  
all that I can possibly do to get her back." Commodore closed his eyes, thinking for what  
  
seemed like forever. He came to a resolve and looked at Will. "You'll be needing a ship  
  
then, I suppose." Will looked up, not sure if he was hearing correctly. "I believe the  
  
Dauntless will do," Commodore Norrington finished. He turned to the two men on either  
  
side of him. "Get a crew assembled and fetch some supplies."  
  
Commodore turned to leave but Will stopped him. "You don't know how  
  
much this means to us." Will said, holding his wife on the right of his arm. Commodore  
  
merely smiled and took his leave. Elizabeth turned to Will. "Oh, Will. I do hope we find  
  
her. I still can't believe she did this." Will embraced Elizabeth and ran his fingers through  
  
her silky, blonde locks. "I know. but we'll find her. Let us go before they leave without  
  
us." Elizabeth drew apart from him and took his arm; walking down the cobblestone path  
  
to the dock. She had a feeling that it would not be long before their dear Charlotte was  
  
back in her arms again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack breathed in deeply as he entered the harbor of Tortugas, just like he  
  
promised. Plus, Annemarie and Charlotte got to stay on the Pearl while everyone did they  
  
business, just like they promised. He turned the wheel slightly, and hummed a tune that  
  
no one had ever heard of. Jack swayed side to side, having no idea that the pride and joy  
  
of the British Navy, the Dauntless would soon be hot on his trail.  
  
* * *  
  
Charlotte swished the mop around in the bucket, and pulled it out again  
  
walking to where she had finished, leaving a trail of water drops. Bending over, she ran  
  
the mop over the same 3 foot radius, again, and again, and again. She looked up at  
  
Annemarie who had down almost twice as much as she had. Disgusted at her own work,  
  
she threw the mop down. She thought that being with Pirates would give her life a tilt, a  
  
thrill, SOMETHING besides a mop and a bucket filled to the brim with dirty water.  
  
Annemarie noticed her face as Charlotte leaned against the cell door,  
  
sighing loudly. Annemarie dropped over and stood next to her crossing her arms as well.  
  
"What 'tis it, mate?" looking Charlotte in the eye. Charlotte repositioned herself. "I don't  
  
know.it's just, well.I thought that being with Pirates would be exciting and  
  
well.it's- "Dull!" Annemarie finished for her, with a slight twinkle in her eye.  
  
Charlotte looked back at her and replied sheepishly, Well.yeah!"  
  
Annemarie smiled and asked, "Well, what it ye'd like to do, miss?  
  
We've got the Pearl to ourselves and we've all day!" Charlotte thought for a moment a  
  
she replied, "Anything?" Annemarie leaned closer as she whispered, "Anything!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jack sauntered on deck with the rest of the crew as he looked on the  
  
familiar scene of Tortugas. "Made God have mercy on her!" Jack muttered as he walked  
  
over a passed out man on the dock. Jack went with Gibbs to complete some unfinished  
  
business he had. The two walked amongst the throngs of the drunks, prostitutes, and  
  
those just looking for a good time. Jack noticed that Gibbs had stopped and turned to see  
  
him staring out into the harbor. Gibbs clenched his fist as he said, "What be it in that  
  
woman's head. I told ye it was bad luck for a woman to be on board, even a miniature  
  
one!" Jack stepped forward to see what it was that Gibbs was babbling about with his  
  
thick Irish accent.  
  
Jack stared in disbelief as his the Pearl, HIS SHIP, sailed out of the harbor.  
  
Pulling out his spyglass he moved around the sky, until his eyes rested upon his beloved  
  
ship. There be Annemarie and that girl, riding away his ship. Jack stood feeling like there  
  
was nothing he could do except make himself watch. "That's the third time I've seen  
  
someone sailing away with MY ship." Jack shoved the spyglass into his pocket and  
  
started for the docks again, waiting to prey on the very next ship that came into the  
  
harbor. 


	8. Face to Face

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 8.Face-To-Face  
  
Charlotte looked back towards Tortugas, laughing inwardly. Imagine if  
  
Jack were standing there, watching his ship sail away. "Would ye' like a turn at the  
  
wheel, Charlotte?" Annemarie asked, operating the helm beautifully, as if she owned the  
  
ship." I'd love to," Charlotte answered, tightly gripping it in her hands. It felt amazing to  
  
have so much power in your hands, Charlotte thought as she pulled the wheel a little to  
  
the right.  
  
Annemarie watched Charlotte as she fumbily maneuvered the wheel.  
  
Annemarie was not much for being with girls, especially since she had been alone most  
  
of her life, but when she first met Charlotte, she felt a connection. Something about this  
  
girl gave her a sense of freedom. After all, Charlotte suggested the two of them take  
  
Jack's boat. Annemarie tried arguing with her, telling her it was not the best idea, but, as  
  
usual, Charlotte had a justification. "Didn't you say Jack owed you a boat?"  
  
So, here they were now. Sailing the open seas, with the sun just setting.  
  
Charlotte had her turn at the wheel and handed it back to Annemarie. Charlotte walked  
  
back to the stern, watching as Tortugas became smaller and smaller. It was now freedom  
  
that she finally felt. Like a bird being released from its cage. Something that he had never  
  
felt before, but now, she could not get enough of it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack sat on the edge of the dock, watching the sun slowly disappear. He  
  
missed the Pearl already. Right now, he would be at the helm, watching his men mingle  
  
below deck. His eyes would be set on the sun, waiting for its slow demise to the other  
  
edges of earth. Jack shook his head. Why was he being so sentimental? Annemarie could  
  
not be so furious at him that she took his boat. If so, he probably deserved whatever she  
  
was planning on doing. Although, a slap in the face would feel mighty better than the  
  
loneliness he was experiencing right now.  
  
Jack looked over at Gibbs, disgusted. An empty canteen lay within the  
  
clutches of his open hand, his face clumsily on his shoulder. Gibb's mouth opened with  
  
the rise and fall of his chest while he snored loudly. Jack turned back to the sea and saw a  
  
boat entering the bay. Jack studied it a while, when it became clear to him that this very  
  
ship was the Dauntless, commanded by the one and only Commodore. If it were not for  
  
that fact that every man on board was waiting to hang him, Jack would be madly waving  
  
his arms and asking for passage. No, Jack had a better idea.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack slowly crawled out the boat and tugged on the rope that lay hanging  
  
from the Dauntless. He began to pull himself up, slowly, making sure he made no sounds  
  
that could be heard from those above and below deck. From what Jack had observed, a  
  
boat of about 30 men went ashore, possibly looking for Jack himself. It appeared that no  
  
one was above deck as of now, so Jack took the opportunity and made his way up the  
  
side of the Dauntless. Darkness was falling and the moonlight began to cast shadows  
  
about the water, giving it an eerie glow.  
  
As he reached the top, Jack grabbed the sides of the boat and pulled  
  
himself up, only to find himself face to face with Commodore Norrington. Jack, still  
  
dangling off the side of the ship said, "Why, long time no see, mate!" Jack outstretched a  
  
hand, waiting for Commodore to help him out. Commodore sarcastically smiled and  
  
roughly pulled Jack aboard. Jack stood up and dusted himself off as he said, "So.. what  
  
brings you to Tortugas Mr. Norrington?"  
  
Jack did his best to smile, considering that he just lost his ship, and was  
  
just captured by the British Navy within the past 24 hours. "Nothing that concerns you,  
  
Mr. Sparrow. Right now, if I were you, I'd be conjuring up an escape plan from the  
  
bowels of the brig." Commodore smiled and pulled Jack to the Captain's quarters.  
  
Commodore pushed the door open and was met by a surprised Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe you'd like to see who I found scrambling up the side of the  
  
Dauntless."  
  
Will came forward as Jack removed himself from the Commodore's  
  
clutches. "Jack! Elizabeth!" Jack cried when he screwed his face up in confusion. "Why  
  
aren't you dead?" Jack replied as he pointed at Will. Will, looking as confused as Jack  
  
was addressed Commodore. "You can't lock him up now, He knows where Charlotte is."  
  
Jack put his hands together in a prayerful stance as he whispered, "Thank You!"  
  
Elizabeth came forward as she said firmly, "Where's Charlotte?" Jack  
  
laughed as he said, "I knew it.that rebel child is yours!" Elizabeth glared at Jack as she  
  
waited patiently for his answer. "Well, your daughter and the lovely Annemarie have run  
  
off with my ship!" Elizabeth's face turned furious as she muttered, "That girl." Jack  
  
continued, "She also has a thing for being dishonest. First, she said Will was dead, then  
  
failed to mention who her parents were AND said that you two would not be looking for  
  
her, which, you obviously are."  
  
Will ignored Jack's little spiel as he asked quickly, "Where have they  
  
gone?" Jack stared back at him with confusion. "Where'd they go? The Black Pearl is the  
  
fast-" We know, we know. Just help us find them!" interrupted Elizabeth. Jack winced  
  
as the Commodore's grip on his shoulder tightened. Jack swatted at Commodore's hand  
  
when Commodore finally released him. "I'll help you find her, if I can keep my boat!  
  
Savvy?" 


	9. I Didn't Deserve That!

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 9.I Didn't Deserve That!  
  
Charlotte shivered as the night air enclosed around her, chilling her to the  
  
bone. "Where are we going to anchor, Annemarie?" Annemarie turned around to face  
  
Charlotte. "Well.there's a little island not far ahead. We could go ashore if you'd like."  
  
Charlotte turned behind her and looked out upon the blackened sea. She had the strangest  
  
feeling that they were being followed. They had been drifting for an hour, contemplating  
  
what to do.  
  
"It's too late to go back to Tortugas so it's either here or ashore."  
  
Charlotte turned back with a mischievous smile upon her face. "Let's go ashore. You said  
  
there was an abandoned shack, right?" Annemarie nodded her head as Charlotte  
  
continued. "We can stay the night there and head for Tortugas in the morning. Sound  
  
good?" Annemarie smiled in approval as she walked back to her place at the helm.  
  
As they caught wind again, they slowly began moving across the black  
  
sea. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her arms and shoulders, Charlotte walked over to  
  
the stern, again staring out to sea. In the distance, she saw what looked like lights,  
  
floating in the distance. As her eyes adjusted to the blackness, she knew right away it was  
  
a ship. Charlotte stood silent, trying to catch details of ship when she suddenly  
  
recognized who it was. She ran back to the helm, desperately holding on to her shawl the  
  
rippled in the breeze.  
  
"Annemarie!" she cried when she reached her, holding on to the wheel to  
  
catch her breath. "There's a boat following us!" Annemarie quickly turned around and  
  
gazed back at their pursuer. "Jack." she started, but Charlotte cut her off. "No, not Jack.  
  
My parents!" Annemarie turned back to Charlotte with a confused look on her face. "Get  
  
out the rowboat, I have to go ashore."  
  
"No, you can't," Annemarie replied, still maneuvering the helm. "The  
  
island is deserted except for wild animals. I cannot allow you go ashore when-"I have  
  
to, Annemarie," Charlotte interjected. "I can't let my parents back into my life. I have  
  
made it this far. I am not going to give up."  
  
The two sat in silence a moment as Annemarie thought about what to do.  
  
"Annemarie looked up at Charlotte and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want to  
  
do?" Charlotte nodded, knowing that this is what she HAD to do. "Then who am I to stop  
  
ye'?" Charlotte smiled as Annemarie continued, "Go drop the anchor. You can row  
  
ashore. I'll distract them and tell Jack you're at Tortugas." Charlotte smiled as she  
  
replied, "Thank You. I'll never forget this."  
  
Annemarie paused for a while, savoring the moment, then came back to  
  
her senses. Go drop the anchor, they've got the wind and they'll catch up!" The two  
  
scuttled about, preparing for Charlotte is daring escape. They lowered the boat into the  
  
water and Charlotte climbed down soon reaching the boat. Rowing to the right, she went  
  
in front of the Pearl in hopes that the Dauntless would be unable to see her. Charlotte  
  
soon reached shore and hid the boat, just in case. Watching the Dauntless slowly pull  
  
next to the Pearl, she started for the abandoned shack that Annemarie had told her about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Annemarie stood quietly as the crew of Dauntless piled onto the Pearl.  
  
They all coked the guns and aimed several Bayonets' at her throat. She lifted her chin in  
  
defiance as several people parted through the crowd. That Blacksmith, his lass, and.of  
  
course, Jack came forward. "Well, love. Looks like you didn't get far." Jack stood there,  
  
flashing his golden smile, hands bound. Annemarie felt the urge to slap him, but decided  
  
not to, considering that the whole British Navy was at her throat.  
  
Next came Commodore Norrington, that she unfortunately never had the  
  
pleasure of meeting. He pushed Jack aside. "Well, well. What have we here?" he slowly  
  
asked, roaming his eyes over her body. She raised her chin a little higher and still said  
  
nothing. The blacksmith came forward and asked, "Where's my daughter?" Annemarie  
  
still gave no reply. "ANSWER!" yelled the Commodore, as she felt several pricks on her  
  
throat from the raised Bayonet's.  
  
Annemarie swallowed as she said just above a whisper, "I don't know."  
  
Will looked at her in disgust. "Yes you do!" he yelled. Annemarie looked at him as she  
  
replied, "She's in Tortugas where I left her." Jack turned around as he yelled, "Back to  
  
Tortugas, mates!" Though Jack might come off as a daft sort of fellow, he could tell that  
  
Annemarie was hiding something, particularly Charlotte.  
  
"Not so fast." replied Commodore as he grabbed Jack's shoulder.  
  
Commodore walked through the crowd of redcoats and stopped near the side of the boat.  
  
"It seems to me that one of your boats is missing. Is that true, Miss.?  
  
"Annemarie," she replied, giving him a cold, hard stare. "It doesn't seem  
  
that t would take long to go ashore in one of the boats, right men? I think it would be the  
  
same for you." The men lowered their weapons and filed out into the boats, making their  
  
way to the island. Annemarie, feeling utterly defeated, stood in the same spot,  
  
contemplating what to do.  
  
Jack walked over to her, and stopped till he was close enough to touch  
  
noses with her. Her chin was still raised in defiance, and she said no words. Jack smiled  
  
as he said, "I'll be having me boat back, love. I hope that you enjoyed your little joy ride.  
  
It could be your last." Annemarie swallowed he anger but gave Jack a good hard slap in  
  
the face. Jack turned to face her as he replied, "I don't believe I deserved that." 


	10. Abandoned Shack?

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 10.Abandoned Shack  
  
Charlotte sat in the sand, digging her feet deeper and deeper into the moist  
  
soil. She looked out and watched for the slightest movement. She had seen nothing every  
  
since Commodore's men went aboard their boats and went back to the Dauntless.  
  
Charlotte waited and waited for Annemarie to come back. She could only pray that her  
  
parents believed Annemarie's alibi.  
  
Charlotte previously went looking for the shack, but had no success in  
  
finding it. She decided to go back to shore and wait.wait for something that might never  
  
come. The Dauntless was still floating off shore and Charlotte wondered if they'd ever  
  
leave. Suddenly, she saw movement near the Pearl. Staring out toward the pitch, black  
  
sea, she saw a fleet of about 10 boats, coming her way. Panicking, she quickly stood up  
  
and ducked into the shadows. From here, she watched closely and finally noticed that it  
  
was Commodore and his men. Surely, they were coming to search the island. The only  
  
thing that Charlotte felt she could do, was run.  
  
Run she did. Tearing into the brush, she ran for her life, panting and  
  
looking behind her every few seconds. After if felt like she could run no longer, she  
  
stopped to rest against a tree, regaining a steady pulse and heartbeat. Charlotte peered  
  
around in the darkness to see her surroundings. Thick, tall Palm Trees surrounded her,  
  
blocking out the moonlight. Turning behind her, she saw just what she'd been looking  
  
for. The Shack. Only it was abandoned like Annemarie said it was.  
  
A small flicker of a candle lit up the derelict house, accentuating the  
  
shabbiness of the whole thing. Charlotte studied it for a moment, trying to see any  
  
movement. When she saw none, she crept toward the house, wondering what she would  
  
find. She reached the door and lightly knocked. "Hello?" she asked, listening for a  
  
response. When she heard none, she knocked again; a little louder this time. Giving up,  
  
she pulled the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
  
Charlotte walked in and took in her surroundings. It was smaller than it  
  
looked from the outside. A small cot lay in the corner and was topped off with a worn,  
  
wool blanket. There was a small chair with an old leather bible a top of it and next to it  
  
was the candle on a table stand. It was obvious someone had been living here, but they  
  
apparently weren't home, for there was only one room, and Charlotte was in it.  
  
Charlotte took a few more steps in, trying to find any more clues. The  
  
floor was covered in dirt and a small rug adorned the earth. She also noticed that in the  
  
center of the room lay an old boot, which by the looks of it, had long expired. The sole  
  
lay in tow pieces on the floor and the leather itself was in charred threads, like it had been  
  
set afire. All that remained completely intact was the bootstrap, which sat there like it  
  
were completely new. Charlotte stepped forward to examine it more closely, when a swift  
  
hand covered her mouth. She struggled and kicked, but her captor from behind held a  
  
tight grip on her. Opening her eyes to see her captor, she saw a thick iron frying pan  
  
aimed at her face. Within a few seconds, all was black as she slowly slumped to the floor,  
  
unconscious.  
  
NOTE: Do you people still like it? Sorry it's so long, I couldn't help. I am also sorry I  
  
left a cliffhanger. I am going to the lake for 2 days, so expect the next Chapter on  
  
Wednesday! Thanks! 


	11. Bootstrap Bill

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: A year after the end of POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 11.Bootstrap Bill  
  
Charlotte slowly rose from the bed she was laying on and rubbed  
  
her eyes open. Not knowing where she was, she peered around to find herself in a  
  
darkened shack, with the moonlight seeping in from the rip in the shabby curtain that  
  
cover the window. She lay back down on the wool blanket as a pulsating pain in her head  
  
brought back the memories of last night, or whatever it was when she was last awake.  
  
Rubbing her hand on her forehead, she sighed loudly.  
  
What had she gotten herself into? She ran away from home with a bunch  
  
of Pirates, went to Tortugas, run away AGAIN to this place, and got knocked in the head  
  
with a frying pan. Charlotte began to wonder if her captor was gone or not. Sitting up  
  
again, it appeared to be just her in the shack. The candle was now out and the moon was  
  
directly in the middle of the sky. Charlotte was not sure it right now was sill when she  
  
was attacked or the next night.but she had an idea.  
  
Carefully getting off the squeaky cot, she tiptoed across the room to the  
  
open window were the curtain lightly fluttered. She poked her head out, trying to see  
  
anything. When nothing was in sight, she turned to go back, but heard a crack. Charlotte  
  
quickly turned back to the window but still could see nothing. She waited.her eyes  
  
frantically searching outside, unaware that she was no longer alone. Giving up her search,  
  
Charlotte brought her head back inside the door when she felt a cold hand upon her  
  
shoulder!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will, feeling he'd been doing this a lot lately in his life, paced back in  
  
forth aboard the Dauntless, while his wife looked on, wringing her hands. It had been at  
  
least four hours since the boats had gone ashore the island and they had seen no sign on  
  
the men since. Elizabeth stood up from the barrel on which she was sitting on and walked  
  
over to Will. "Will, you must stop," she said grabbing a hold of his arm. He turned to her  
  
and weakly smiled.  
  
"I know, dear.It's just-I wish I were out there, looking for her. When  
  
will they be back?" As if they Gods were listening, a clamor occurred and the men filed  
  
aboard. The two immediately walked over to Commodore Norrington, addressing him  
  
quickly. "Well, what did you find?" Will asked briskly, looking the man in the eye.  
  
Commodore set his bayonet against the ship and turned to the couple.  
  
"Nothing, except for the missing rowboat." Will's anger rose as he practically yelled,  
  
"Why did you stop looking?" Commodore glared back at him and replied, "For one, Mr.  
  
Turner, do realize that I am doing you a favor. Secondly, the woods are dark and my men  
  
are terribly exhausted. We will continue the search tomorrow at sunset." Will,  
  
embarrassed at his outrage, quietly excused him and Elizabeth to their quarters where  
  
they continued discussing the matter.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth took in a deep breath as Trudy finally unlaced the last of the  
  
strings on her corset. "I can take it from here, Trudy," Elizabeth said as she dismissed the  
  
maid. After pulling her nightgown over her head, she walked from behind the screen and  
  
sat next to Will on the settee, who already had his nightclothes on. She laid her head on  
  
his shoulder and sighed again, feeling that the burdens of the world still lay on her  
  
shoulders. "Oh, Will. What a mess!"  
  
Will, unexpectantly, pulled Elizabeth up on his lap, which pulled a squeal  
  
of delight from Elizabeth. He cradled her close to him and looked down into her brown  
  
eyes, (I got it right this time!). "The only thing that isn't a mess is our bed." Confused,  
  
Elizabeth looked over at their bed that lay in perfect order. The pillows all symmetrically  
  
lined up, standing tall and firm. The sheets smooth and very inviting. The quilt that lay on  
  
top looked so warm and soft, Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"I think that is a sign for us to go to bed, Mr. Turner," she said, turning  
  
back to Will, smiling at him. Will swooped her up and lowered his face to hers. "I think  
  
you are right, Mrs. Turner." The two stood there staring at each other for a moment, until  
  
the passion growing between the two of them was two much. Will stared into her eyes for  
  
reassurance, and when he found it, his lips met hers. They stood there kissing with gentle  
  
passion. Nothing fast and harsh, but exactly what two lovers would do. Slow, knowing  
  
they had all of the time in the world.  
  
Will lowered Elizabeth into the bed and slipped his robe off, setting it on  
  
the chair next to the bed. He walked over to the other side of the room and quickly blew  
  
the lamp out. Reaching the bed again, he slowly crawled in under the quilt. He turned to  
  
Elizabeth to continue what they had started to find her fast asleep. Will lightly laughed  
  
and laid his head back down, finding dreamless sleep himself. If only their daughter were  
  
so lucky....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Charlotte turned around to find an older man facing her. Realizing that this  
  
must have been the man that attacked her, she cowered in the corner and reached around  
  
with arms, looking for anything she could hit him with. He followed her, coming closer  
  
and closer. Finally, her back hit against the wall and she felt utterly defeated. Raising her  
  
arms up in front of her face for protection, she waited for the eventual blow, whatever it  
  
would be.  
  
Charlotte waited and waited, when she finally dropped her arms and found  
  
the man still in front of her, arms at his side, his face relaxed. So confused she questioned  
  
him silently. "Who are you?" The man laughed boomingly as he scratched his beard. "I  
  
suppose I should be asking ye' the same, miss." Charlotte was not sure whether or not  
  
to give him her name. Besides, what could he know about her. He obviously had been  
  
living here for a while according to what his house and clothing looked like. "Turner,"  
  
she replied. "Charlotte Turner."  
  
The man watched with the same face as he said. "Turner, eh? No doubt  
  
your fathers last name, eh?" Somewhat puzzled at his question she answered, "Well,  
  
yes.I mean, that's how it works, isn't it?" Laughing again, he outstretched his hand and  
  
said, "The name's Bootstrap. Call me Bill. Pleased to meet you Miss Turner!" he said, as  
  
he accented the word, Turner. Charlotte racked her brain. She had heard that name  
  
before.possibly from a story her Mother had told her. Perhaps this man was a pirate.  
  
Feeling a little more comfortable and confidant, she asked as she  
  
straightened her shoulders, "Are you a pirate?" He looked at her as he slowly answered,  
  
"I guess ye' could call me that, though I've done no pillaging for many a year." He  
  
scratched his beard in thought at this as he replied, "It's been almost ten years since I've  
  
sailed beneath a pirate flag." Becoming intrigued, she asked him another question. "Do  
  
you happen to know Captain Jack Sparrow then?"  
  
The old man's eyes lit up at this as he replied, "Old Jack is still alive then,  
  
eh?" Charlotte did not respond as he continued. "Jack was the best captain there ever  
  
was. He treated his men with respect. He done no wrong ever to anyone. Never deserved  
  
mutiny, that one." Bootstrap eyes dazed off as he thought for a while. "Well, I'm no  
  
host. Come, take a seat and I'll brew you up some tea." Charlotte gladly took his  
  
invitation as took her spot in the moth-eaten chair.  
  
She was relieved to find this man harmless yet glad he was a pirate. 'The  
  
stories I'll hear from him.' she thought as she watched him light the iron stove. While  
  
he did this he asked, "It's apparent you have a great interest in pirate's missy, but what  
  
you be doing on this island here?" Charlotte sighed as she replied, "Oh, I've runaway  
  
from home. I need freedom, not to be locked up in some cage to be watched by my  
  
parents for all eternity," she replied with disgust as she remembered they chokehold they  
  
had on her.  
  
Bill came back with the tea and sat across from her. "I know what it feels  
  
like, miss. I've been free for ten long years, and it's not the best feeling after a while. It  
  
gets lonely here, having freedom on this island," he said as he watched her closely. "It's  
  
seems like the only freedom you want is freedom from your parents, eh?"  
  
After taking a sip, she answered, "I suppose. My mother isn't so bad, but  
  
my father.He's always worrying about me. Where I am and what I am doing. To think  
  
that he had been an orphan practically all his life, yet he doesn't trust his own daughter to  
  
take a visit into town." Bill laughed as he said, "Perhaps that be the very reason he be so  
  
protective. He doesn't want you living the life he led, being he already lived it." Charlotte  
  
thought about this, and though it did make sense, she dismissed the idea.  
  
They drank in silence for a while when another question rose to  
  
Charlotte's mind. "What is that old boot?" she asked as she pointed to it. Bill turned  
  
around as he said, "Oh, that thing. Well.it's al long story miss. You best be getting  
  
sleep before you hear that one." Charlotte laughed as she replied, "All right. However,  
  
please...Call me Charlotte!" Bill laughed with Charlotte as the two rose. Pointing to the  
  
old cot, Bill said, "You can stay there Charlotte, if ye promises not ruin me blanket. Best  
  
one I have, that one!" Charlotte laughed but then stopped.  
  
"Where will you sleep?" "Me.I sleep outside. Best view, out there."  
  
Charlotte laughed as she walked to the cot. "Goodnight," she called to him, as she  
  
plopped own on the cot. Bill shut the door behind him and laid his back against it,  
  
sighing. "Goodnight, Granddaughter," he whispered to the night wind, hoping it would be  
  
carried to the sleeping ears, just inside his house.  
  
NOTE: Glad you guys are still liking it..I think! There will be another shortly. I'll be  
  
explaining then WHY Bootstrap is still alive! 


	12. Hidden Treasure

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 12.Hidden Treasure  
  
Elizabeth yawned as she snuggled herself deeper into Will's arms,  
  
underneath the quilt. She had been awake for quite sometime but stayed where she was,  
  
enjoying the rest both of them were receiving. From what she could tell, Will was still  
  
sleeping. He stirred; then turned his back to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth turned also and pushed on his shoulder. He looked up at her and  
  
saw her with a large pouty face as she said, "Why'd you turn?" He rubbed his eyes as he  
  
mumbled, "My arms asleep. You've been on it all night.." Elizabeth laughed as Will  
  
turned back towards her. "Well.I slept rather well last night, considering we still don't  
  
know where are daughter is..." Elizabeth started. Will immediately shot up.  
  
"Damn.what time is it?" Elizabeth glanced at the Grandfather clock  
  
across the room, but Will was already up, gathering his clothes of the chair. "Norrington  
  
said he was going to send his men out at dawn, I've got to go and meet them." Elizabeth  
  
sat up in bed, disappointed Will had to leave. "But, Will..I wanted you to- ". Will cut  
  
her off with a quick peck on the cheek as he opened the door and soon disappeared  
  
through the pane of glass. Elizabeth watched him walk off, and then lowered herself back  
  
into bed, finding sleep once more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Charlotte woke up as soon as the sun came in through the curtain. She  
  
rubbed her eyes and sleepily got out of bed. She found a glass of tea awaiting her on the  
  
rickety table that Bill would eat at. She pulled up a chair and munched on a biscuit in  
  
between her sips of tea. Charlotte understood how Bill got lonely, but who would care?  
  
She loved this feeling of aloneness, being free and able to think, say, and do what you  
  
wanted.  
  
She peered up from her food as Bill walked in with a bag on his shoulders.  
  
"Whatz in tha?" Charlotte mumbled with food still in her mouth. "Well, that be the nice  
  
thing about this spit of land. There be pineapples all over. I get em' every morn' for a  
  
bite!" Bill replied as he sat down next to her. He pulled one out of the bag and handed it  
  
to Charlotte.  
  
She stared at it for a while then questioned, "How do you eat the thing?"  
  
Charlotte stared at it as if it fell from the sky. Bill laughed as he answered, "I'll cut it for  
  
you. The outside be very rough lookin', but the flesh inside...nothing sweeter." As he  
  
cut it open and handed Charlotte a piece she asked him, "Will you tell me the story about  
  
the boot like you promised?"  
  
Bill sighed as he said, "Well.I be wanting to tell ye', but there's  
  
something I must say first. When I woke this morning, I noticed that there be boats  
  
ashore this island. Would ye' parents be looking for you by any chance?" Charlotte  
  
nodded sheepishly. "That would be them. I came here last night to try to ditch them, but  
  
things did not go as planned. That is why I am grateful you have let me stay here for as I  
  
long as I have. Your shack is in the heart of the island, but it will not be long before they  
  
have found me."  
  
Bill listened attentively, but Charlotte could tell his mind was on  
  
something else. "Well, will you tell me now?" Bill laughed as he replied, "All right,  
  
young missy. But first, you'll be following me." The two walked out of the shack where  
  
Bill walked to a palm tree. On it was carved the letters C. & B. Not knowing who the "C"  
  
might be, she watched, puzzled, as Bill started taking rather large steps into the thicker  
  
treed area from the tree he was once standing next two.  
  
She could hear him saying to himself, "4.5.6.7." and so on until he  
  
stopped at 27. He stopped here and kneeled on the ground, searching for something. He  
  
apparently found it when he cried, "Yes, here it be!" Standing up again he asked that  
  
Charlotte hand him the shovel that laid against the side of the shack. She handed it to him  
  
as he began to dig a hole on the stop the two were standing. He persisted in this until they  
  
both heard a loud, "THUMP!"  
  
Bill paused his digging and bent down again, sweeping off the top of what  
  
appeared to be a large chest. Charlotte watched in amazement as then took the shovel  
  
again and with a little leverage, pulled up on to their level. He took his foot and pushed  
  
the top off, revealing a chest full of gold pieces. Charlotte bent down as she slowly spread  
  
her fingers across the gold. "Where did you find this?" she whispered as he bent down  
  
next to, watching her face glow with the reflection of the gold.  
  
"Well, that's where my boot comes in." he said as he scratched his brow.  
  
"23 years ago, I sailed under the colors of Captain Jack Sparrow. He be the best Cap'n  
  
ever, like I said. But.his first mate, Barbossa didn't feel tha' same way. On our way to  
  
El Del Muerto, (is that right?), the crew assembled, unknowingly to me, and planned a  
  
mutiny on Jack. Now, mutiny's a thing that can never be forgiven, its tha' worst act of  
  
betrayal and unloyalty a man could receive. So, there they left Jack on an island.all but  
  
with a pistol with a single shot."  
  
"I was furious when I watched it happen, and went straight to Barbossa  
  
who now claimed himself Captain. He dismissed me and said that Jack had given up the  
  
bearings and that he deserved what he got. Well. we continued on for El Del Muerto  
  
and came upon the island. It was ghostly it was, with a thick fog always around. Now,  
  
this be where this chest come in. There be 872 identical gold pieces in here, and each is  
  
cursed. This chest was given to Cortez whose greed was so strong; heathen Gods placed a  
  
curse upon it. So.any man who takes even one piece from the chest, is cursed for  
  
eternity. Among the living even though they are dead."  
  
"Like zombies?" Charlotte questioned, scared at the thought. "Yes.  
  
But.there is a way to counter the curse. Every piece that was taken must be put back in  
  
the chest, along with the blood that must be paid. Well, when we can to El Del Muerto,  
  
there be the chest with all of the gold. Like fools, we took every piece out of greed, thus  
  
the curse began."  
  
"We sailed for Tortugas where we stayed and spent the gold uselessly on  
  
wenches and such. Now, this whole time, I was married. I had a beautiful little boy. A  
  
strong-willed one; a little warrior. My wife Catherine had loved me so much, she didn't  
  
believe when I told her I was a pirate. She continued on with her life, believe me to be a  
  
merchant sailor. I let her think what she did because I loved her so much, I couldn't see  
  
her hurt."  
  
"But when I was cursed, I became greedy. Greedy for money, food, drink,  
  
pleasure.I was so greedy to the point of consorting with prostitutes that did nothing or  
  
little to satisfy me. This only made things worse, making me lust for more. One young  
  
woman I was with told me one day that she was with child. I laughed at her, jesting her  
  
for thinking that she knew I was the father. Then she showed me the babe, a beautiful  
  
girl, with brown eyes that were just like mine, it was like looking at me own eyes. Her  
  
name was Catherine, like my wife."  
  
"Still.being the careless man that I was, I left Tortugas with Barbossa to  
  
pillage more. On our sail of three days seeing no land, I soon began thinking straight.  
  
Why was I still sailing with this man? The man that betrayed his own Captain?  
  
Determined to get what Jack deserved, I confronted Barbossa, and the crew about Jack.  
  
They planned a round robin and outnumbered me, 50-1. Barbossa bound me and beat me  
  
relentlessly for days on end. Finally, when I still stuck to Jack's side, he brought me up  
  
and deck for all to see."  
  
"At this point, he pushed me onto the plank. I was so weak from the  
  
beatings that I could only watch, watch as he strapped a cannon to my bootstrap. I  
  
watched with no emotion as he lit it. He bent his head as he whispered, 'Tell Jack I said  
  
hello.' And that was all I remembered. The next thing I knew, I was here on this  
  
island.washed up on shore. My clothes were torn and charred, same with my boot. All  
  
except for by bootstrap. So, this is where I have been since."  
  
"Now, you're probably wondering why I survived the cannon. Being I was  
  
still cursed I could not die, therefore lived. But, this made living no better for me. I went  
  
crazy on the island, locking myself up in my house for days on end. One day, I lay out on  
  
the beach, watching the clouds roll by. I lay there watching the water in front of me,  
  
feeling that waning feeling I always get hen everything changed. The feeling stopped and  
  
I felt a light trickled down the inside of my palm."  
  
"To pass time, I'd cut little scars into my hand, making designs. No blood  
  
would come, only the scar. I turned my palm over while doing this and watched as the  
  
blood flowed down past my wrist and slowly dripped into the sand. Now, this could have  
  
meant only one thing..the curse was lifted. Of course I was unsure at first, but I ran to a  
  
tree and shook a pineapple, catching it in my bloodied hand. Tearing it open with my  
  
knife, I took the yellow flesh into my hand and placed on my lips. Taking the fruit away,  
  
I licked my lip, tasting that sweet flavor as it attacked my senses."  
  
-  
"By now I was sure of what I had thought and stayed on the island,  
  
forgetting all about Jack, Barbossa, and the Black Pearl which weren't a good idea as I  
  
came to find out. About three years later, I left the island for many purposes. The main  
  
was to go in search for my family. I knew that my pirating life was now over and that I  
  
need to start y life anew. I stayed at Tortugas, only to find out that my wife had died and  
  
my boy had come here, but was never seen again. I wept for hours, wishing that I could  
  
have changed things."  
  
Charlotte watched as he stared off beyond her, his eyes brimming with  
  
unshed tears. "I went to leave when I saw a girl sitting on the dock. I went and sat next to  
  
her when I noticed she was crying. 'What's wrong child?' I asked looking at her brown  
  
eyes. 'My Mother's left me..' she said in between little sobs. The girl looked no older  
  
than 14. Her dress was worn and had large stains down the front. Right away I could tell  
  
that it was her, the babe I had only held in my arm for seconds before I left her alone with  
  
her Mother that had to sell herself to stay alive."  
  
"I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and said, 'Why don't you come  
  
with me then?' She nodded as she took my hand and walked off with me, staring our  
  
new lives together as Father and Daughter. Catherine and I traveled the sea, having the  
  
time of our lives. We'd visit this island numerous times and would sometimes just lay out  
  
in the sand, watching the clouds pass."  
  
"We passed through Tortugas again where we stayed for the night seeking  
  
shelter from a brewing storm. We were at the local pub when he walked in. I was so  
  
shocked that I wasn't sure what to do, but I came to my senses and pulled my cloak over  
  
my head, covering my face. He sat next to me and ordered a drink, taking a look around  
  
the place."  
  
"Who is it?" Charlotte interrupted, eager to know. "I'll get to that in a  
  
second. Anyways, another man came in and sat next to him, and each bent low and were  
  
in deep conversation. Lucky for me, I was able to hear most of it. What I had heard was  
  
this. 'Barbossa, I've asked around here and I heard where he goes. The girl's wit' 'im,  
  
and a man says that they just anchored here tonight.' 'Well, keep a sharp eye out and look  
  
for them both. Remember, we need that girl alive.'  
  
"Barbossa?" Charlotte asked. "Yes!" said Bill. "But that ain't the end of it.  
  
You see, I heard stories that Jack had killed Barbossa after the curse were lifted. Many  
  
were rumors, some tall tales, but each one included the fact that Barbossa died. This got  
  
me to thinking. We didn't know much about the curse except about how to lift it.  
  
So.that very next morning, me and Catherine sailed off, fleeing for our lives, but also  
  
for El Del Muerto. Upon arrival, we entered the cave, finding the chest still there, with all  
  
of the pieces. I studied, looking for clues about the curse. On the side written in Spanish I  
  
found out this.  
  
"If Barbossa truly had died, why was he alive now if this curse had  
  
already been lifted. After translating the transcription, I realized that the only way the  
  
curse is lifted is if the blood if repaid in full. Well, it made sense why each of the coins is  
  
blood stained, but they would have need my blood to lift the curse. I thought about this  
  
and knew that somehow my son must still be alive."  
  
"So, they used your son's blood?" Charlotte asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"That's what I'm presumin'. I also found out this. Once you have been cursed, you are  
  
always cursed. Though the curse is lifted, we saved places in hell where we will surely go  
  
when we die. Being apart of this curse, you are under rule of the devil himself, though it  
  
may not feel like it. That is why Barbossa wants Catherine."  
  
"What?" Charlotte yelled, getting even more confused. "Well.Barbossa  
  
must have gone to hell, am I right?" "Well, if he died, yes, because that's what the  
  
inscription says," Charlotte said. "You're right. Being under the control of Satan, the  
  
curse allows Barbossa to make deals, right?" "Yes," Charlotte said, getting the drift.  
  
"Since Catherine had my cursed blood, she is the only thing that can save Barbossa from  
  
hell, right?"  
  
Charlotte was still confused but nodded. Her head was throbbing and it  
  
felt like she was going to pass out. She knew she was going to ear stories but didn't  
  
realize this was going to be told. Bill noticed her rubbing her head. "I've confused ye',  
  
haven't I?" Charlotte nodded again as he stood up. Come, let us go back inside. I want to  
  
show you something. Charlotte accepted his invitation and walked with him to the door  
  
of the shack. Before he opened the door he said, "I had to hide her because I wasn't sure I  
  
could trust you, but now I know."  
  
"Hide who?" she asked as he pulled the door open. Charlotte gasped at the  
  
sight she saw. The worn rugged was folded up and five or six boards on the floor had  
  
been lifted free. They revealed a dugout where a candle lay, casting shadows on the  
  
walls. Bill furrowed his brow as he said, "What the.." He stopped when the two of them  
  
heard about 15 guns cock behind them. Turning around slowly, Charlotte saw about  
  
20rag tag men surrounding them. The oldest was in front of her, holding a woman in  
  
front of him whom was bound and gagged. Her brown eyes desperately searched Bills.  
  
The man holding asked with a grin and rough voice, "Is this who ye' be looking for,  
  
Bill?"  
  
NOTE: Does everyone understand? I know it is confusing, but I'll try to explain a little  
  
more. If you are REALLY confused, just e-mail me and I'll try to help you out! Thanks! 


	13. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 13.Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Elizabeth, after finally getting out of bed, went up on deck to find it  
  
completely deserted. She had hoped that someone would have stayed behind; she would  
  
have even welcomed a conversation with Jack! She walked over to the side of the ship  
  
and looked out toward the island. All that she could see was the 15 or 20 rowboats that  
  
were ashore. Elizabeth eye caught something on the other side of the shore. She watched  
  
while about 10 rowboats pushed off the shore and began rowing towards the Dauntless.  
  
Hoping that maybe someone had found Charlotte, she sat down waited patiently for them  
  
to come aboard.  
  
* * *  
  
Charlotte struggled as two pirates bound her hands and placed a gag in her  
  
mouth. She watched as they did the same to Bill. For some reason, she suspected that this  
  
was the man Bill was talking about, Barbossa. She also believed the girl to be Bill's  
  
daughter he had mentioned. Her suspicions were confirmed when the man Bill spoke up.  
  
"Well Bill.long time, no see. Last we saw you; you were sinking to the bottom of Davy  
  
Jones's locker!"  
  
With this, the crew burst out in uproariously laughter. "I won't make a  
  
mistake like that again. This time, I'll make sure we kill you properly." Bill stared at  
  
the man with disgust as the continued on through the woods. The man that was leading  
  
Charlotte forward kept running her into the brambles and each time she could feel their  
  
sharp thorns digging into her skin. Charlotte's mind was spinning as she tried to think of  
  
what to do, the man that was holding her had too tight of a grip on her. Even if she did,  
  
they would probably catch her.  
  
They finally reached the end of the forest and came out into the direct  
  
sunlight on the beach. They walked across the sand to a group of 10 or so rowboats that  
  
lay ashore. As her captor pushed her in one of the boats, she watched as tow of the men  
  
carefully placed the chest full of the gold pieces inside another boat.  
  
She looked out and saw the Dauntless and the Pearl just offshore. Barbossa  
  
interrupted her thoughts as he said, "If you be wondering how we're gonna be leaving  
  
unawares to the British Navy, let's just say were going to commandeer their ship."  
  
Charlotte's eyes widened as they began rowing for the Dauntless.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will trudged through the deep forest, walking in stride with Jack. "Why do  
  
we have to go back?" asked Will, impatiently. "She's my daughter; I should be the one  
  
leading this." Jack sighed loudly as he replied, "The reason we are going back to the  
  
Dauntless is because Commodore doesn't trust any of his army to guard it but us, savvy?"  
  
Will glared at Jack as he continued to keep up with the man.  
  
They both walked on in silence from then on, keeping their thoughts to  
  
themselves. What they were both thinking was soon interrupted by a shrill scream that  
  
silenced all in the forest. The two stopped, straining their ears to hear for any  
  
repercussions. Will's pulse raced as he began to run, running for the ship. Jack was close  
  
behind them when they soon came out of the forest, in view of the Dauntless. They  
  
stopped as they watched 50 men storm on to the Dauntless. "Elizabeth!" Will whispered,  
  
watching them weigh the anchor.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth waited silently, when she suddenly heard a clamor outside of the  
  
deck. She listened, while raying they had found Elizabeth. Finally, she heard a thud on  
  
the other side of the ship and heard the clunk-clunk-clunk of footsteps coming her way.  
  
Standing up, she walked towards the footsteps, wondering why they came in on the other  
  
side. She rounded the corner of the mast and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Barbossa stood before her, with Charlotte in front of him. He held a gun to  
  
her left temple and his hand was firmly around her waist. Elizabeth gasped as Charlotte's  
  
eye's filled with pure terror. She began to back away, wishing it were just a cruel, cruel  
  
nightmare. Barbossa followed her until Elizabeth was cornered up against the side of the  
  
ship. Barbossa leaned forward as he whispered. "Well, well ,well. We meet again, Miss  
  
Turner. If you like seeing your daughter alive, I'd best not scream."  
  
His request came too late, though. Elizabeth screamed as loud as she  
  
could, only hoping it reached the ears in the island. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's hair  
  
and pulled her forward, while managing to hold Charlotte at the same time. "Not the right  
  
thing to do, Miss Turner!" he whispered in her ear. Ten of his men met him as he threw  
  
Elizabeth to them. They then began their ritual as the bound Elizabeth and gagged her as  
  
well. When this was done, Barbossa called to the group. "Keep the chest here and throw  
  
'em all in the brig!"  
  
NOTE: Sorry this is so short. I am up at the lake and the only computer within a 50-mile  
  
radius in the library, which costs like $1 every minute.I promise tomorrow will be  
  
longer! 


	14. Last Link

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 14.Last Link  
  
Charlotte watched as the two men firmly locked the door to the cell and  
  
then walked upstairs, leaving the foursome alone. A feeling of uneasiness spread about  
  
the group and Charlotte shifted herself as she sat on the wooden barrel. The men had  
  
untied their gags but left the rope on their hands. She sat, waiting for someone to speak  
  
up.  
  
Unfortunately, her mother was the one to do so. Elizabeth looked  
  
Charlotte straight in the eye as she whispered, "Who could you do this?" Charlotte waited  
  
to respond, thinking about why she really had run away. "Well, mother.if you truly  
  
want to know, I felt they way that I feel now." Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion  
  
as Charlotte continued. "I'm always locked up, unable to see the outside world. I can't go  
  
anywhere, do anything.like I'm in a jail or something."  
  
Elizabeth scoffed as she looked down at her feet. Looking back up she  
  
said, "So.you runaway on the Black Pearl, take Jack's boat, WITHOUT permission I  
  
might add, sail to a unknown island, then get yourself, your Mother, and two other people  
  
you've MET kidnapped." Staring at Charlotte with a sarcastic smile on her face she  
  
finished, "Sounds like freedom to me!" Charlotte glared back. "Do you even care how I  
  
feel? You and Father must think I have no feelings or something!" Charlotte practically  
  
yelled.  
  
Elizabeth silently shook her head as she stared down at her feet again,  
  
finding some unknown interest in them. After an uncomfortable silence, Bill spoke up.  
  
"Well.at least ye' are still alive!" he said, with a hint of some hope in it." Elizabeth,  
  
apparently still upset, looked up as she said, "Who might you be?" she asked, in a  
  
sarcastic voice. Bill smiled as he said, "Bill.Bill Turner!" He outstretched his arm to  
  
Elizabeth who was obviously confused.  
  
"Excuse me.did you say your name was Bill Turner?" she said looking  
  
at him queerly. "Aye, that's right ma'am. But most people call me Bootstrap!"  
  
Elizabeth's confused face turned into shock as well as Charlotte's. "Your last name is-is  
  
Turner?" Charlotte asked, staring back at him with same confusion as her Mom's. "Your-  
  
- your-- Will said that.I thought you." Elizabeth started when Bill interrupted. "I  
  
know.I know just what yore thinking'. First, ye all might like to take a seat for this."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will felt like he couldn't move as he watched them sail away. Coming to  
  
his senses, he ran to one of the boats, pulling Jack in as he threw him an oar. "ROW!" he  
  
yelled to Jack, picking up an oar as he began to row himself. Jack, still quite unaware of  
  
what was going on, did as Will said, pulling the oar back and forth through the water.  
  
They progressed quickly through the choppy waters, making their way to the Black Pearl.  
  
They finally reached their destination as the two quickly climbed up the  
  
ship, landing in a mess on the deck. Will ran to the helm and looked back at Jack still on  
  
the ground. "Get UP! You need to weigh anchor. Then help me hoist the anchor!" Will  
  
yelled at Jack as Jack nonchalantly stood up. As he walked over near Will to pull the  
  
anchor up, he stated calmly, "If you trying to catch the Dauntless, good luck!"  
  
Looking at Jack like he just said 'Where's the rum?', Will replied,  
  
"WHAT? You said the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in Caribbean!" Jack laughed  
  
nervously as he answered, "Well, tis was, until you and Gibbs cannoned the hell out of  
  
her. Ever since repairs she's never been the same." Jack said as he stared of towards  
  
sea, thinking about the Pearl. Becoming impatient, Will said, "Well, we can still try to  
  
catch them. They've taken Elizabeth and Charlotte again!"  
  
"Who would take them?" Jack said, puzzled. "I don't know!" Will yelled,  
  
getting more frustrated by the minute. "But we need to find them." Taking Will's word,  
  
Jack followed him as the two hoisted the sails. Jack watched as they quickly unraveled  
  
and billowed in the soft breeze. Hearing yells behind him, Jack turned to see around 20  
  
British soldiers standing on the beach, madly waving their arms. Feeling a swell of pride,  
  
(being the first time Jack was on the Pearl leaving someone besides himself behind on an  
  
island, he yelled back to them, "Goodbye, Commodore. Thank You for letting us steal-I  
  
mean, borrow your ship." Will ignored Jack's yells as he watch the Dauntless shrink  
  
into the distance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"First of all, I need be tellin' Miss Charlotte somethin', and you too  
  
Elizabeth-"How do you know my name?" she interrupted. Bill laughed as he continued  
  
on. "I be thinkin' that Charlotte should know that I'm her Grandfather," Bill said calmly  
  
as he ignored Charlotte's gasp of surprise. "Which mean that, yes Elizabeth, I am your  
  
Father in-law, which also means that Catherine here is your sister in-law and Charlotte's  
  
aunt. So.we're practically family!" Silence followed Bill's declaration and Charlotte  
  
just stared at him open-jawed. "What? You're my Grandfather? Why aren't you dead?"  
  
Bill laughed again as he spoke again. "It be long story, but I'll start from  
  
the beginning..." So Bill started, started the story of his life, and the first day he met  
  
his son, William Turner the Second.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth listened in amazement as Bill finished his story. Never in  
  
million years would she have ever thouth it'd be possible that Will's father was alive!  
  
Will told her the brief story of how Barbossa had sent Bill to the bottom of the ocean, yet  
  
she never thought how the curse played a major part in the way the men could never die.  
  
"So.you and Catherine stayed on the island all these years? Why didn't you ever try to  
  
find Will?"  
  
"Well, that's' where the second part of me story comes in. You see, I was  
  
curious about Will. So, one night we stayed in Tortuga, seeking shelter from a storm. A  
  
man came in with about two others as they sat down next to me, unaware who they were  
  
sitting by. Right away, I recognized him as Barbossa. I of course had heard the story  
  
about him being killed and all, so I was confused. Then, tow other men come in and sat  
  
down next to Barbossa. I heard they whole conversation. They talked about 'the only link  
  
left to the curse' and how 'the girl was here at the inn'. I wasn't sure what they was  
  
talking about but after hearing more bits and pieces, I was able to put two and two  
  
together and know just what it is he wants."  
  
"Didn't he recognize you? And why is he alive? I thought that he." Bill  
  
laughed again as he said, "Calm down Elizabeth, I'll be telling you." "You see, I heard  
  
Barbossa kept talking about "the deal" and how he had to this to "accomplish the deal"  
  
and referred to like it was a great power. now, tell me Elizabeth.who is the only one  
  
that Barbossa could be making a deal with." Elizabeth thought about this, not really  
  
sure what the answer was to Bill's question. Yet, them more she thought, the more she  
  
realized... "Well, he was dead so, it had to be with."  
  
"The devil!" Charlotte shouted, unable to keep the suspense inside her any  
  
longer. "Charlotte!" Elizabeth scolded as she glared at her daughter reprovingly. "Well,  
  
she be right in a way. What the men didn't realize about the curse is that those who were  
  
betrayers were sent to the deepest circle of hell when the passed on. It only makes sense  
  
that Barbossa would trade himself or, in this case..." Bill said as he looked at his  
  
daughter, "someone!"  
  
"What do you mean someone?" Elizabeth said still confused. "Well, we  
  
left the inn that night, unawares to Barbossa and his men. We sailed to Isla De Muerta, in  
  
search of some answers. We reached the cave and still fond the chest intact, with every  
  
single gold piece. I was able to translate most of the inscriptions of the chest and realize  
  
that Catherine here is the last link to the curse. Being that her blood still flows with my  
  
cursed blood, she's the only thing that Barbossa can sacrifice for his freedom."  
  
"What about my father though? He has your blood, hasn't he?" Charlotte  
  
asked. "Yes, but not my cursed blood. Even though she wasn't cursed herself, she was  
  
somewhat through my blood." Nodded in understatement, Charlotte continued to listen.  
  
"So, that is why I took the chest with me and Catherine back to our island. I hid her there,  
  
keeping ourselves isolated from the outside world, until Charlotte here came along.That  
  
was when Barbossa must have found out where we were. He kidnapped us and, here we  
  
are now!" Bill said as he threw his arms up in the air.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she tried to take this all in. If they all survived, how  
  
happy Will will be when he finds out about his Father. Silence followed Bill's last remark  
  
when Catherine spoke up for the first time. "So.how be it that ye' and young Will fell in  
  
love, Miz Elizabeth?" Somewhat surprised at the girl's thick accent and somewhat  
  
sluggish talk, Elizabeth replied sheepishly, "Well, we were on the crossing from England  
  
when we came upon a burning merchant ship. I was only 10 years old and we found Will  
  
floating on some debris. We took him in and I watched over him. That was when I found  
  
his medallion and became entangled in this." Elizabeth was about to finish her sentence  
  
when a short maniacal laugh came from behind them. She turned to find Barbossa  
  
outside the cell, smiling down on her.  
  
"I remember that day very clearly, Miss Turner. We could sense that  
  
gold..how it would call to us..." he laughed again as he shook his thoughts off. "I  
  
see ye' all have become friends quickly. There's no need I believe to tell these two how  
  
you are all so related. Funny thing, it..young Miss Turner here finally has an Aunt. To  
  
bad that won't be true for long." Catherine, with quick reflexes, turned around and  
  
grabbed the cell bars in her hand, gritting through her teeth.  
  
"I'd reconsider what ye' said Barbossa!" Catherine spat out. Barbossa  
  
only smiled as he said to Bill, "Well Bill...it looks like you have yourself in a very  
  
uncontrollable situation. Luckily, I'm a man that can spot weaknesses easily." Bill glared  
  
at him as he replied, "Weaknesses do nothing for you, Barbossa. You'll just have to find  
  
someone else to fulfill your plans."  
  
"Ahhhhh.," Barbossa cooed. "It seems you know of my plan.well, we  
  
just see what becomes of that. Now, for these two," he said as he looked at Elizabeth and  
  
Charlotte, "I might spare their lives. Two women so fine could become of use on a ship  
  
full of lonely men.." Barbossa smiled as Elizabeth stared in disgust. "Don't worry,  
  
Charlotte. Your father will be coming..." Barbossa laughed again as he replied,  
  
"Ahhhh.I do realize that young Will is coming. In fact, he's quite close on our trail, with  
  
Mr. Sparrow accompanying him. Miss Turner. But not for long. You see..let's just say,  
  
Jack and dear William, aren't quite sure what is in store for the two of them."  
  
Unable to control her anger, Elizabeth yelled, "You bastard! You wouldn't  
  
even dare!" Barbossa simply laughed as he went back up on deck, leaving behind the  
  
family while Elizabeth quietly sobbed into her hands. 


	15. Gunshots

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 15.  
  
Will waited patiently as their boat crept closer and closer to the apparently  
  
stopped Dauntless. Still not sure what they would find inside, we went looking for Jack to  
  
find out what their plan of action would be. "Jack!" Jack came up from below deck  
  
hiding an almost empty bottle of rum in his hands.  
  
"What have you been doing down there?" Will asked, watching Jack  
  
swagger towards him. "It was only one bottle mate." Jack said, without slurring his  
  
words. "Besides, I'm a man that can hold his liquor, savvy? So they'll be no complaints  
  
from the likes of you about what I do when you aren't around!" Jack finished, as he  
  
flashed a smile.  
  
"Well, the Dauntless has dropped anchor and appears to have no one  
  
aboard." Jack squinted through the darkness as he saw the ship looming ahead, only able  
  
to see a small light coming from one of the portholes below. "Well, there's no use in  
  
using the cannons seeing as there are only two of us." Jack mumbled to himself as he  
  
scratched his chin. "I have a plan.." Will said as he threw Jack a pile of rope.  
  
Staggering back a bit, Jack asked, "What might that be?" Will pulled down one of the  
  
rowboats then turned to Jack. "Just trust me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jack pulled himself up on the rope after Will as the two quietly stepped  
  
onto the deck. Both knelt down, deciding what to do next. "See the light coming from the  
  
Captain's quarters." Jack nodded as Will continued. "Are we to go there, or straight  
  
down to the brig?" Jack thought about this then answered. "Well.not knowing who we  
  
are dealing with, our best chances are to go down to the brig first to see if your bonny lass  
  
is even there!"  
  
Will nodded in agreement as the two quickly crept over and down the  
  
stairs. They turned the corner where the row of cells were. Will quickly ran over to where  
  
Elizabeth, Charlotte, and two others were silently sleeping with only a small candle lit.  
  
Lightly knocking on the cell he whispered, "Elizabeth? Are you awake?" He heard her  
  
stir as she slowly sat up. "What?" she mumbled as she looked his way.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in shock but Will quickly put his hand over her  
  
mouth. "Shhhh...Don't scream. Where is your captor?" Elizabeth, understanding what  
  
Will was trying to do, nodded up towards the stairs. "Thanks You," Will whispered  
  
again, as he kissed her hand and followed Jack back up the steps. Creeping over to the  
  
Captain's quarters.  
  
Jack peered in trying to see any sign of anyone. Seeing nothing but the  
  
small lamp that lay lit on the desk, eh signaled to Will as Will pushed the door open, as it  
  
emitted a loud creak. "Damn!" Will muttered under his breath. The two stole inside, not  
  
caring to shut the door behind them. They took a look around finding that nothing seemed  
  
out of order. No extra swords or guns that might belong to anyone. Will walked over to  
  
the desk and noticed a large hat lay on the seat with a small teal feather coming out of the  
  
top.  
Before he could give this any thought, he heard the cock of a gun and  
  
turned as quickly as Jack. In walked Barbossa, the man Jack had killed a long 13 years  
  
ago. He laughed as he closed the door behind himself. "Well, well. It be Jack and his  
  
right hand man, young Turner! I had a feeling that the two of you would fall for my  
  
wonderfully thought out plan?" Jack stared in disbelief as he asked, "Why the bloody hell  
  
are you alive?"  
  
Barbossa laughed again as he said, "We'll be getting to that later, Jack  
  
Sparrow!" Clearing his throat Jack said, "Captain Sparrow now!" Barbossa raised his  
  
eyebrows as he turned to Will, who still couldn't move. "Well, have you seen your wife  
  
yet? I figured you would hear her scream. The little wench doesn't realize how much  
  
trouble that scream cost her. But she find out soon enough!"  
  
Will came forward drawing his sword as he placed close to Barbossa's  
  
neck. "Never call Elizabeth that again!" Laughing, Barbossa placed his hand on the  
  
sword and pushed it away. "That wouldn't be the right idea boy. Crossing blades with  
  
me?" Barbossa suddenly turned when he heard Jack pull his sword out. "Ahhhhhh..But  
  
what about dear Jack? Afraid to cross blades with me?" Jack said as he circled Barbossa.  
  
Turing in time with Jack, Barbossa quickly drew his sword out and met  
  
Jack's with a terrible clang that filled the room. Will backed away as he returned his own  
  
sword to the sheath, fingering along his belt for his pistol. The two parried about the  
  
room, each with excellent skill and speed. Jack sidestepped and caught Barbossa off  
  
guard, sending Barbossa's sword bouncing off the wall.  
  
Walking forward, Barbossa laughed again as he withdrew another sword  
  
form against the wall, continuing their battle of excellent skillsmanship. Will waited for  
  
any moment that he might need to pull that trigger as he wrapped his index finger and  
  
thumb tightly around the trigger.  
  
Barbossa now had Jack cornered up against the door, leading him closer  
  
and closer until Jack's back collided with the door. Using his quick reflexes, Jack flew  
  
open the handle, sending the two out of the door on deck. Their battle continued in the  
  
moonlight, their swords glinting with each hit. Will followed them out when Jack's  
  
sword clattered to the ground. He scurried to pick it up but was too late and found himself  
  
face-to-face with Barbossa, without a weapon.  
  
Giving off a maniacal laugh, Barbossa inched forward as Jack cautiously  
  
followed. "Well, Jack! This be your final fall, and it be I who won. After a long 13 years  
  
of waiting for freedom, freedom from the blistering hot, I'll be getting it, thanks to you  
  
and your friend." Barbossa pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Jack's heart. "Goodbye,  
  
Jack!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth quickly roused the other three trying to recap what had just  
  
happened while they were sleeping. "What?" charlotte mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Your father's come!" Charlotte wasn't sure if what she had heard was correct, but  
  
listened closely and could the clang-clang of swords above deck. "You mean Will's  
  
come?" Bill asked as he sat up from his spot on the cold floor. "Yes, he came down and  
  
asked where our captor was. I wasn't able to talk to him, but I know he's here with Jack."  
  
"That be ruddy Jack Sparrow that-"Now Catherine," Bill said as he  
  
hushed his daughter. "You be forgetting the past of Cap'n Jack when he saves us from  
  
our fate!" Catherine raised her eyebrows as she muttered, "Save us? Right!" Elizabeth sat  
  
down next to Charlotte was still listening to the men above, hoping that this evil  
  
nightmare would soon be ending. The clanging stopped as she hushed the others.  
  
"Shhhhh! Listen!" Silence followed and all that could be heard was the quiet lapping of  
  
water against the hull. Then, without warning, two gunshots filled the air, resounding  
  
throughout the ship along with the screams of Charlotte and Elizabeth.  
  
NOTE: Sorry I'm leaving a cliffhanger, but that's what's its all about. Leaving you guys  
  
wanting more?? I'll be writing soon! 


	16. Empty Apple Barrels

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 16.Empty Apple Barrels  
  
Jack watched as Barbossa quickly turned around at Will who had fired the  
  
two shots at him. Pausing for a second, Barbossa laughed as he crept towards Will.  
  
Placing his arm upon his shoulder, Barbossa said, "Mr. Turner..it's a pity you wasted  
  
your shot. After all, I can't die!" Sighing loudly as he rubbed his face with his hands,  
  
Jack said, "Not again."  
  
"Yes, Jack!" Barbossa said without turning around. "Yet again, I be the  
  
immortal one, except this time." he said stretching his words. "I've been given a chance  
  
to live again, to be free!" As confused as Jack was, Will said, "What?" Barbossa laughed  
  
again. "It be a long story, Mr. Turner. Perhaps your father should be the one telling you?"  
  
Will's eyes widened as Barbossa pushed him and Jack along down below deck. "I've  
  
changed me mind. I'd rather you two see your fellow companions die.then we can sort  
  
out ye' fates after that!"  
  
Barbossa unlocked the cell and threw the men in their, which awoke the  
  
others. Leaving as soon as he came, Barbossa went up the stairs, as the sound of his boots  
  
soon faded from above. Clenching the cell bars in his hands, Jack sighed as he stared off  
  
towards the stairs, ignoring Will as he reunited with his wife and daughter.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth!" Will said as he held her close, pulling her head to his as  
  
he smelled her hair, remembering everything about this wonderful woman he loved.  
  
"Will, I was so afraid." "I know, I know," Will said, his voice muffled by Elizabeth's  
  
hair. The two pulled away to catch another glimpse of each other in the moonlight.  
  
"Seems everyone forgot about me," came a voice from the corner. "Charlotte!" Will said  
  
as he came towards her. Charlotte had her arms crossed about her chest as Will gave her a  
  
hug. After a quick peck on the cheek, his face fell. "I can't believe you actually went  
  
through with this."  
  
"After everything we had taught you..let alone, you run off with  
  
pirates!" Charlotte merely smiled as she muttered, "Well, I had fun!" Will shook his head  
  
as Elizabeth came towards the tow, sitting down next to Will. Placing her hand upon  
  
Charlotte's cheek, she said in a loving voice, "Don't worry darling, we still love you!"  
  
Charlotte raised her eyebrows as the two continued to talk to her; though Charlotte was  
  
unaware of this.  
  
While the three were talking amongst each other, someone on the other  
  
side of the cell stirred and their voice was soon heard. "I can't believe it." came a voice  
  
that wasn't easily recognized by Will. "Who is it?" Will called, unable to see the person  
  
who was in the shadows. The person came forward and as soon as their body met the  
  
moonlight, they stopped. Will wrinkled his brow as a feeling of familiarity swept over  
  
him. Elizabeth was unable to hold her excitement in as Will queerly stared at the man.  
  
The time had come at last, finally Will would be able to meet his Father, the Father he  
  
had lost so long ago.  
  
"Do I know you from some place?" Will asked, as racked his memory.  
  
The man laughed as he replied, "Yes, young man. From long ago, when you were a  
  
youngin'. I remember you very clearly. You look just the same.." the man said as he  
  
stared affectionately into Will's brown eyes. "Who are you?" Will asked, wondering  
  
about this man that seemed so familiar. The man sighed as he said, "It's me, William.  
  
Your father."  
  
At his, Jack quickly turned from where he was facing the cell, as he  
  
watched Will's face change dramatically. Did he just hear the man say what he thought  
  
he said? "What?" Will managed to say, barely able to speak. "I know this will be hard for  
  
you but.it's me. You father, William Turner." Will looked away to Elizabeth and then  
  
to Charlotte, unable to comprehend what this man had just said. How could it be, that his  
  
father who died under the will of the evil Captain Barbossa, was this very man before  
  
him?  
Jack stared in amazement as he walked to the man. "It can't be?  
  
Bootstrap?" The man turned to Jack as he said, 'Why it be Jack? Or is it still Captain  
  
Jack?" Jack flashed the man a smile as he knelt down next to him, patting him on the  
  
back. "I knew you'd get out of that scratch, mate!" Bill laughed as he said, 'Well, it be a  
  
long story, but I'll be telling ye' some day!" Turing back to his son, Bill spoke again.  
  
"So.do ye' believe it to be true yet?" Pausing, Bill finished with, "son?"  
  
Will stayed rooted to where he was, thousands of things passing in and out  
  
of his mind. Bill watched, hoping that this would be the reunion he had wished for.  
  
Everyone in the room waited patiently for Will to respond, when he suddenly fell into his  
  
Father's arms, placing his head upon his shoulders. "Father." Will mumbled, clutching  
  
the man close. Bill did the same, remembering when he left the same boy, so long ago,  
  
never seeing him again. "But why.how did you-I thought." Pulling away from Will,  
  
Bill shook his head. "Not now son. they'll be explaining later. Now, we sleep."  
  
"What about Barbossa? Why is he still-and what about him and getting  
  
this chance to." "Not now son...not now" Will agreed as Jack conferred more with  
  
Bill, talking about the repairs on the Pearl and such. Going back to his wife, the family  
  
soon fell to sleep. Charlotte curled up in a ball, munching on an apple she managed to  
  
steal before Barbossa locked her in the poor excuse of a cell. Elizabeth fell asleep in  
  
Will's arms, while Will fell asleep against on overturned apple barrel. Bill and his  
  
daughter Catherine were on the other side of the room, fast asleep as well. Jack was the  
  
only one awake, downing two bottles of rum he stole from Barbossa. Everyone was  
  
rocked to sleep by the lapping of the waves and the lulling sound of Jack's voice as he  
  
sang himself to sleep. 


	17. Escape Plans

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 17.  
  
Catherine's eyelids fluttered open as she lowly pulled herself up, trying  
  
not to make a sound. As she looked around, no one else appeared to be awake but her.  
  
This was the way she liked, she thought to herself. According to the window, it wasn't  
  
even dawn yet. Shifting around to a more comfortable position, she sat up and looked  
  
down at her hands. Now she would have some time to think about things and what had  
  
been going on in her life recently.  
  
It seemed just yesterday that she and her Father went out and collected  
  
large bundles of pineapples. They would sit out on the beach and eat them with their  
  
hands, laughing and watching as the tide swept over the tips of their toes. It was then that  
  
the winds changed and brought a mysterious ship, one that had large looming sails. That  
  
night, her father told her to go down into the cellar. She obeyed and listened as Father  
  
began talking to what sounded like a girl.  
  
She stayed then tight in the cellar, trying to keep quiet. Never had anyone  
  
visited them on the island. Catherine had only hoped it was a visit though. Father had  
  
told her that some men were looking for her and that they had to keep isolated, away  
  
from anyone that might give them away.  
  
The next morning, she remembered hearing someone pry open the door of  
  
the shack. Just after her Father had left. Staying as still as a mouse, she watched as puffs  
  
of dirt came out from the planks of wood as someone walked above her. She heard voices  
  
as more men piled into the shack. "Here poppet! We know you're in here!" one of them  
  
called as she shrank into the shadows of the cellar. "Come out, come out. Or we'll come  
  
get you."  
  
Catherine waited, holding her breath, as someone walked stood directly  
  
over the cellar, blocking out all light. All that she could remember next. ,were the many  
  
hands that pulled her out of cellar, binding her hands as they placed a gag in her mouth.  
  
They led her out the door where he met her Father and another girl. They bound and  
  
gagged them as well, and led them out to some boats, were they rowed to a larger ship;  
  
apparently belong to the British Navy.  
  
It was here that she was introduced to her Aunt and cousin, whom she had  
  
never met. She didn't really like the daughter, Charlotte. She was the talking type, which  
  
was something Catherine didn't not like. Catherine liked keeping to herself, always  
  
thinking before she did or sad anything. She was able to observe others and things this  
  
way, and she did a good job at it. Since she was so trained in this skill, she was able to  
  
observe certain things about this Sparrow character.  
  
He was obviously a man of cleverness. He really was able to trick your  
  
mind, whether you knew it or not. He could make you think one thing, so you did  
  
something else, where it should have been the other way around. Jack certainly was a  
  
good a judge of others, though he didn't judge himself that well.  
  
Being a true pirate, he seemed to stagger about, and had a wonderful  
  
interest in rum, as she found out last night. He was skilled with the sword, or so she had  
  
heard, and always kept a sharp eye out, never letting himself wander. If there was  
  
anything Catherine observed, it was that she needed to get to know this Jack Sparrow  
  
much better.  
  
Awaking from her thoughts, Catherine watched as the Charlotte girl woke  
  
up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around when she saw Catherine. "Oh, hello!"  
  
she said, not finding much interest. " 'ello," Catherine said dully. "Is it true that those  
  
men want you as a blood sacrifice?" Charlotte said, leaning forward, eager for  
  
Catherine's answer. "I suppose." Catherine said, looking at the ground. "How does that  
  
make you feel, are you scared?" Lookin up at the girl she simply said, "No." Charlotte  
  
lost interest as she turned back to her half-eaten apple and began to finish, staring at Jack  
  
who kept rolling over and mumbling to himself.  
  
Everyone was soon awake, mainly due to Jack who managed to get on the  
  
other side of the room, though no one knew quite why. As Elizabeth woke up to Jack at  
  
her feet, she kicked him in the gut, which sprang a yell form Jack who immediately rose.  
  
"I swear.I didn't kill 'im!" he mumbled, his eyes still half-closed. Raising her  
  
eyebrows, Elizabeth watched in disgust as Jack tried to stand up, only falling back down  
  
again. He rubbed his head as he muttered, "Bloody headache." Will awoke too as he  
  
pulled Elizabeth out of his arms, stretching out his arms.  
  
Jack soon managed to fully wake up as Bill came over to the couple and  
  
sat down next to Will. "So, do ye' all want to hear how ol' Bootstrap Bill Turner  
  
managed to escape near and almost sudden death?" Will smiled as he pulled Elizabeth  
  
closer. Jack scurried over and planted himself next to Charlotte, who could only groan  
  
about hearing this story 'a million times already.' It was Catherine who remained in the  
  
corner, watching the others as she thought about the mysterious man with the dark brown  
  
eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaking his head, Will whispered, "I still can't believe all of this. How can  
  
you know for sure Catherine is what Barbossa really wants." Scratching his brow, Bill  
  
said, "Well, it be that conversation that gave me reassurance. How else would he have  
  
known though that Catherine was in the cellar? It would be his senses that be leading him  
  
to her, or instinct." "Still," Will said as he thought about this. "It just does not all add up.  
  
Why would he want another chance? What is it that he wants more than his very soul?"  
  
Shaking his head, Bill said, "I don't know son. But we'll find out." Jack,  
  
still having repercussions from his 'few drinks' of last night, joined in on the  
  
conversation. "Well, if ye' ask me, it seems that we should be thinking of our escape  
  
plan. I have some ideas, but." Bill laughed as he said, "Jack, ye be the same. Still  
  
thinking ahead, always having a plan."  
  
"Well, that be the way I work, mate. I always have, I always will."  
  
Smiling, Bill laughed again as Elizabeth spoke up. "Do you have any ideas Catherine?"  
  
Elizabeth felt sorry for the poor soul. She'd been tormented all her life, and now she was  
  
in danger of dying. The girl looked up, only to shake her head. Jack turned towards her.  
  
"Why the long face, love?" The girl raised her head again and watched Jack in  
  
amusement. "It's not like ye'll be dying' on us. Ol' Jack here always has a few tricks up  
  
his sleeve!" Lightly laughing, Catherine still said nothing as the others continued on in  
  
conversation.  
  
The rest of day wore on, yet only once, a few men came to the cell and  
  
threw scraps off food beneath the bars. The rest shared while Catherine refused to eat  
  
anything, despite the effort of Bill and Elizabeth. Darkness soon came and the wax on the  
  
candle melted away, leaving only a small trail of smoke behind. All talk had died down,  
  
except for Jack, Bill and Will, who had been conferring about Barbossa and his plan.  
  
Charlotte had fallen asleep while Elizabeth sat next to her, playing with  
  
her daughter's hair. Catherine was able to tell that Elizabeth was a good woman. A  
  
woman who had been through a lot and knew what her daughter need best. It was sad that  
  
her daughter did not realize this. All calamity of the cell was broken when the familiar  
  
sound of footsteps came from the deck above. Clunk-clunk-clunk-clunk. Down the  
  
wooden stair's they came, until the sound soon ended at the hall. The room was darkened  
  
as Barbossa and three other men came in. Throwing a collection of keys at the men,  
  
Barbossa said, "Bring 'em up. All of 'em!"  
  
Barbossa walked back up the steps as the three men opened up the cell  
  
door and were joined by five others who handled of the of the captives, leading them up  
  
the stairs. Will tried to struggled out of the man's death-tight grip on his arm as he hissed  
  
in Jack's ear, "Your escape plan would come handy now!" Jack turned to Will with a  
  
non-reassuring smile as he nervously laughed. "Ummmmm..right!" 


	18. Curse of the Monkey

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 18.The Curse of the Monkey  
  
The six held their heads high while they were taunted by the crew as they  
  
assembled into the boats. Elizabeth quickly sat down next to Will when a rough hand  
  
gripped her shoulder. "You'll be joining me on my boat.Miss Turner!" said Barbossa as  
  
he jerked her up and threw her into the empty boat. Turning back to Will, Elizabeth said  
  
nothing as the boats soon left the ship, rowing towards the island that loomed  
  
mysteriously ahead beneath the moonlight and thick fog.  
  
They rowed into the caves, entering them as darkness soon enveloped the  
  
boats. All that could be heard was the soft slashing of the oars against the mysteriously  
  
smooth waters of the caves. Looking at the soft glitter of the gold in the water, Will  
  
remembered what Jack had said to him. 'Not all treasure is silver and gold.' Will  
  
thought about this, not realizing Jack was doing the same.  
  
Jack's mind was reeling as he could distinctly hear a small jingle of coins.  
  
Looking next to him, he saw a small chest upon a small island, surrounded by the murky  
  
water. Peering into the darkness Jack saw just what he needed. "Not all treasure is silver  
  
and gold!" he said aloud, under his breath.  
  
* ~ ~ * ~~ ~ *  
  
Coming to an embankment, the all climbed out of the boats, each of the  
  
six being held by one pirate of another. They were led into caves and all felt a feeling of  
  
remembrance, seeing the large stone chest that sat upon the pile of treasure. Here they  
  
waited, as Barbossa climbed the pile. "Well, well gentlemen. Here we be again!" he said  
  
while the crew broke out in laughter. "Only this time....it be I who's getting the  
  
freedom!" Elizabeth looked over desperately at Catherine whose eyes were closed and  
  
chin was raised in ignorance. How could she be so defiant right now? When she was in  
  
such grave danger!  
  
"Bring me the girl!" Barbossa yelled. The stodgy men lead Catherine over  
  
to the chest, while Barbossa took her and held her over the chest. Chuckling to himself,  
  
he pulled out a long, bony knife from his belt. Slowly rubbing his finger over the blade,  
  
he looked over at Elizabeth then back at Catherine. "I be remembering when I did this to  
  
you sister in-law! The way it cuts into the flesh, only leaving a trail of burning skin and  
  
blood!" Catherine stared into the man's eyes and she spat in his face.  
  
Barbossa wiped his face as he stared back at Catherine. Quickly, he  
  
slapped hard across the face. "Her head bent back then fell forward to the same position  
  
she previously was in. "You wench!" Barbossa grimaced as he stared at the red welt that  
  
now formed on her face. "Don't lay a hand on her again Barbossa!" Bill yelled as he  
  
struggled against his captor.  
  
Turning to Bill, Barbossa yelled back, "I won't be listening to the likes of  
  
you Bootstrap or anyone of you!" he said pointing at them with the knife. "Or it's the gun  
  
you'll knife you'll speak to!" Turning back to Catherine, he smiled. "Let's not prolong  
  
this any longer!" Pulling her head down above the chest, he placed the knife directly  
  
against her throat. As he prepared to pull his arm back, a voice spoke up. "I don't think  
  
that's a good idea, Barbossa!" Jack said amongst the throng of pirates.  
  
Jerking his head up, Bootstrap searched the crowd for his interrupter. Jack  
  
came forward, with a pirate still clenching his shoulder. Barbossa sighed loudly as he  
  
replied, "What makes ye think I'll listen to you!" "Because..." Jack said as he swatted the  
  
hand off his shoulder. "Because it's not going to work!" Barbossa rolled his eyes. "And  
  
why would that be!" Barbossa said, becoming impatient.  
  
Jack walked forward as he continued. "The reason the girl's blood won't  
  
work mate, is because...there is one among us who is still cursed!" A ripple of gasps  
  
went through the men as Barbossa stared in confusion. "What in the blazes do you mean?  
  
We were rid of the curse a long 13 years ago! Not a soul has disturbed the island of Isla  
  
De Muerta since!" Barbossa yelled. Jack smiled as he fingered his pistol. "Maybe  
  
Barbossa. But what if there be one of your men that still holds the curse!"  
  
"How could that be?" Barbossa questioned still disturbed that his freedom  
  
was being pushed further and further. "I'll show ye'!" Jack said when a sudden screech  
  
echoed in the cave. Everyone looked around, questioning from where the sound could  
  
have come. There was a clatter of gold and a small monkey soon climbed up onto  
  
Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa turned and smiled. "Why it be Jack? My faithful first  
  
mate!"  
  
"What's he have to do with the curse?" Barbossa quickly questioned Jack  
  
after giving the monkey a quick pet. "Jack flashed his gold teeth. "Why don't you see for  
  
yourself?" Jack said, nodding towards the streak of pale moonlight coming from the hole  
  
in the cave. Barbossa looked behind at the small pillar of moonlight. Slowly backing  
  
towards it, Barbossa stopped when he was fully beneath it. Catherine gasped as the  
  
scraggy monkey soon turned into a thin skeletal creature.  
  
Barbossa looked at the monkey for a while, then turned back to Jack, (Jack  
  
Sparrow that is.) "I don't believe you. Jack here being cursed has nothing to do with my  
  
own curse. Besides," Barbossa said as he pulled out his pistol. "I've had enough from  
  
you!" Cocking the pistol, Barbossa aimed it at Jack and pulled the trigger as he said,  
  
"Goodbye mate!" The shot echoed in the cave and Charlotte screamed as Jack slowly fell  
  
to the ground, his hat slowly slipping to the water floating next to him. 


	19. Seashells

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13 for later chapters.  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, blah, blah, blah.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 19.Seashells  
  
Gasping loudly, Catherine watched as Jack's body fell to the ground.  
  
Barbossa stood above Jack, then turned back to her. "What are ye' looking at?" Catherine  
  
took one last look at Jack's body, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, she caught notice of  
  
the fact the there was no blood near Jack's chest. Her attention was brought away from  
  
this when one of the men from the crew spoke up.  
  
"Captain.I think we should listen to Jack. I mean.what if it doesn't  
  
work without the gold that ye' monkey took?" Barbossa thought about this, his attention  
  
still on Catherine. "Well.ye bring up an interesting point, Burtin. I guess it wouldn't do  
  
any harm to go looking for it. After all, we aren't in a rush!" Barbossa finished looking at  
  
Elizabeth who still stood in shock, staring at Jack's lifeless body.  
  
Turning back to the crew, Barbossa gave his order. "Go back to the ship,  
  
gents." The crew gave several hoops and hollers and slowly dissipated out of the cave,  
  
with Jack the monkey in the lead. Barbossa stayed behind, watching over Catherine who  
  
still stood by the stone. Will, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Bill all stood silent, still grieving  
  
of their loss. Barbossa's sudden chuckle broke their mourning silence. "It's funny, to  
  
think that this be the same cave that Jack committed his revenge on me. Unfortunately,  
  
the tables have turned, and I have received what is just." Bill glared at Barbossa as he  
  
started, "Jack is twice the man you are. Unlike you, he had a heart and cared about."  
  
Barbossa quickly turned towards Bill, which made him cease what he was  
  
saying. Yet Will couldn't help but take the opportunity. "He's right! You could never  
  
measure up to Jack and his standards, that's why you planned the mutiny. It hurt you to  
  
see him so respected by others," Will said, not taking his eyes off of Barbossa. "You'll  
  
stop there if you don't want to die along with your sister, young Turner!" Barbossa said,  
  
staring back with equal intensity.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Standing nearing the bow, her raven hair blew behind, her eyes shined  
  
with the tears in her eyes as she looked out towards the sea. Sea..her home ever since  
  
her family had left her. She'd been alone ever since, stealing food and plundering to stay  
  
alive, until she met Jack. He got her on her feet, offered her a spot on his crew, which she  
  
regrettably declined. Instead, she offered him something else, something that Jack himself  
  
couldn't refuse. She giggled at this remembering the passionate night they spent together,  
  
even though Jack only considered her a whore. The next morning he was gone..along  
  
with HER boat!  
  
However, God gave her another chance when he arrived later in Tortuga,  
  
offering her another spot on his crew, which she soon accepted, only to find out she  
  
became a part of a daring rescue and battle against good and evil. She'd been with Jack  
  
since and it took her a while to realize that she'd fallen head over feet with Jack. It wasn't  
  
long though before she just became one of the crew, a woman no less, but just one of the  
  
crew. Another rescue mission came along that she yet again became apart of, yet actually  
  
liked being it was a girl, someone that Annemaria never was.  
  
Her feelings soon turned to anger as she remembered watching Jack and  
  
the blacksmith leave on the Dauntless, in pursue of the Dauntless that was apparently  
  
being sailed by Elizabeth who was the only one left on the boat. Clenching her hands at  
  
her side, she went back to that day when she stood on the beach with Commodore's men,  
  
watching the Pearl shrink into the distance.  
  
Turning away from the black sea, she went in search of Gibbs. After she  
  
narrowly escaped form the clutches of Norringtons' men, she went straight to Tortuga,  
  
where she ran into Jack's abandoned crew, which included Gibbs and Charles. Together,  
  
they stole, actually, borrowed, a ship that they sailed off with. The first night aboard,  
  
Annemaria had a nightmare. This was something she usually didn't have but it was  
  
enough to terrify her.  
  
She could only remember parts of it, but she could see an island, covered  
  
with a ghastly fog that enveloped the spit of land like a blanket. There was a cave, piled  
  
high with gold, jewels and booty beyond her wildest dreams. There were people in the  
  
depths of the cave that seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't think of who they were. Then  
  
suddenly she saw him. Jack. He gave that flashy smile, enough to make a gown and  
  
proper woman swoon. Gold teeth were frozen on your mind and all you could think about  
  
was him. Then his face changed. The smile fell, his deep, black eyes turned lifeless and  
  
all she could see was him falling, falling slowly to the ground. When it seemed he'd  
  
never stop falling, it was over as he fell to the ground, blood slowly seeping through his  
  
coat.  
  
Annemaria remembered waking up in a sweat, hearing Gibbs running  
  
about yelling, "Who's in the ruddy hell is screamin'?" Shaking the terrible dream from  
  
her head, she continued to look for Gibb's. Still walking in a trance, she unknowingly ran  
  
into the man she was looking for. "Watch where ye' goin', missy?" Glaring at Gibbs,  
  
Annemaria pushed him into the room he came out of. "What the." he said as Annemaria  
  
quickly closed he door. "There'll be a change of plans," she said quietly.  
  
"Why?' Gibbs questioned. "We're going to Isla De Muerta!" she said  
  
firmly, images of Jack lying on the cold floor flashing in her mind. "How do ye bloody  
  
suggest we get there? Has ye' been there?" "NO!" Annemaria yelled impatiently. "That  
  
be a problem. Ye see, Isla De Muerta can only be found by those who already have been  
  
there!" Stopping, Annemaria cursed under her breath. "Are ye sure of this?" she asked.  
  
Gibbs nodded solemnly when they heard a scuffle of feet.  
  
The closet door opened and out came Charles, apparently embarrassed that  
  
he had been eavesdropping. "I've been there!" he said, his head lowered with his hands in  
  
his pockets. "What did ye say boy?" Gibbs shouted. "Ye heard 'im!" Gibbs said. Patting  
  
him on the back, Gibbs took the boy by the arm and led him toward the helm. "Ye'll be  
  
helping me with the bearings to."  
  
Gibb's voice drifted away yet Annemaria remained in the room, standing  
  
still.. Reaching for the rawhide necklace that hung on her neck, she grasped it in her  
  
hands and held it close to her heart. "I'm coming Jack!" she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
* * *  
  
The crew assembled near the side of the ship, looking into the foggy  
  
waters below. Hundred of ships lay askew, some still floating, many so damaged they  
  
only are identified by their mast that remain above water. The fog closed in on them as  
  
the suddenly came into a clearing. Annemaria briskly walked forward, stopping at the  
  
bow. Straining her eyes, she barely saw it, just a glimpse of the island that loomed  
  
ahead." We're here!" she whispered, clutching again at the necklace that Jack gave her  
  
long ago.  
  
Running back to Gibb's, she gave the order to drop anchor. While the  
  
crew lowered the five or so boats into the water, she quickly ran back her cabin and  
  
grabbed her sword and pistol. Meeting Gibb's along the way, they got into the boats and  
  
began rowing for the island that looked the same as it did in Annemaria's dream. They  
  
rowed toward the inlet, pulling the oars back in forth in the murky water. Something got  
  
Gibb's eye when a murmur spread through the boats. "Look!" cried Gibbs.  
  
There stood the Dauntless, its donned British fag ripped from its mast,  
  
hanging in tatters. "Head for the ship!" Annemaria cried, hoping that what she'd find is  
  
something he wouldn't regret. Now heading in their new direction, they were able to see  
  
a group of 10 rowboats near the edge of the ship. Upon arrival near the ship, the crew  
  
slowly climbed up, and once they reached the top, climbed aboard. Motioning for the  
  
others to stay behind, Annemaria crept towards the captain's quarters where she'd been  
  
not long ago, awaiting the hanging Commodore Norrington promised her.  
  
Hearing a jumble of voices below, she tiptoed down the stairs and made  
  
her way to the mess hall. Peering in the crack of the door, she watched in confusion as 30  
  
or so men, she didn't recognize, sitting about the long table, pouring each other glasses of  
  
rum while laughing uproariously. "Wait'll Barbossa realizes he lost his crew to Lady  
  
Rum!!" one of them shouted, slurring the words. Barbossa? Where had she heard that  
  
name before? Still listening, she heard, "Yeah, too bad he'll come back and ask where  
  
that gold piece is. Oh,well! It'll be long till then!" "It's a pity ol' Jack ain't here to  
  
entertain us!" one said spilling his drink. Annemaria gasped when she heard this. "Oh,  
  
Barbossa! Don't kill me! I really liked you! BOOM! He falls to the floor!" an older pirate  
  
said, trying to imitate Jack.  
  
Unable to breath, Annemaria pulls away from the door, trying to catch her  
  
breath. What were they talking about? Who are these men here? Turning back to the  
  
door, she leaned in closer, trying to get a closer view of the men. Straining her eyes past  
  
the corner of the door she leaned up against the door, producing a loud creak as she did so.  
  
The men stopped chattering and turned their attention to the door. "Who's there?" one  
  
shouted. Panicking, Annemaria ran past the door and back up the stairs, listening as the  
  
men came after her, some stopping to grab their weapons.  
  
She ran to the awaiting crew, but had no time to give a warning. The crew  
  
from below piled on deck and stopped, observing their intruders. "What do ye think ye  
  
doin' on our ship?" one said. Annemaria motioned for them to be quiet, but this didn't go  
  
well with the others. "We don't like eavesdroppers," the man said as he pulled out his  
  
pistol. Aiming it in the air, he fired a shot, which sent his men shooting forward, releasing  
  
cries as they drew out their swords. Annemaria cried out, "ATTACK!" They two groups  
  
met, and merged into crowd of chaos.  
  
After lunging at a man with her sword right in the gut, Annemaria backed  
  
off to the fronds of the battle. Peering out towards the island, she spotted a small opening  
  
that appeared to be a cave. Looking back at Gibbs, she quickly stole away, climbing  
  
down the ship into one of the rowboats below. Pulling out the oars, she rowed towards  
  
the island, listening to the sounds of cries and gunshots behind her. A new noise startled  
  
her, as she turned behind her.  
  
There was Charles, frantically rowing towards her. "Man," he said,  
  
catching his breath. "You're a hard one to catch up to." Looking at him like he was crazy,  
  
she said. "What are ye doing?" "Well," Charles said a-matter-of-factly, "I do realize that  
  
Jack is in there and I won't be the one to betray 'im." Annemaria smiled and continued  
  
on, getting closer and closer to the cave. Again, she clutched the necklace that held a  
  
rather large seashell. Her mind drifted back to the day she and Jack found the seashells. It  
  
was a beautiful day and they stopped at a nearby island on route to Tortuga. Just her and  
  
Jack were on the island, finding seashells that had been washed ashore. They each found  
  
one for the other and tied them on to pieces of rawhide as necklaces. She remembered  
  
feeling so childish as Jack tied it on for her, admiring how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Now your turn, Jack!" she remembered saying as she tied his on. She  
  
purposefully got him a rather large one that stood out like a sore thumb on his bronzed  
  
chest. Feeling rather proud of it, he showed it to the crew that could only exchange  
  
glances of did-Jack-find-the-rum-stash-again! Laughing internally, Annemaria continued  
  
to row, hoping that her worst nightmare wouldn't come true.  
  
NOTE: Sorry this took so long! School stared and I got REAL busy. There is one more  
  
after this, and then I might do a sequel. I have changed my ending so some of you might  
  
not like the way things turn out, some people die, some people live, but that is why I put  
  
ANGST!!! 


	20. You're Worth It

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC. Nor do I own Titanic or any resemblance this chapter  
  
may have to elements in it.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 20.You're Worth It  
  
Barbossa paced the cave impatiently, waiting for his men to arrive.  
  
"Where be the scabbards?" he shouted to himself angrily. Catherine looked at him, still  
  
mourning the death of Jack. It seemed just a second ago, there were aboard the Dauntless,  
  
listening to Jack swap stories with her Father about the golden days of the Pearl. She  
  
blinked back a tear, trying to hold in the pain she was suffering. Was it possible she loved  
  
this Jack fellow? He seemed so kind, yet he didn't show it outwardly.  
  
Her attention was brought back to Barbossa who stopped his pacing.  
  
"What are ye' lookin' at, Miss Turner?" Considering there were three Turner women in  
  
the room, neither responded. Elizabeth looked up from her forlorn position to see  
  
Barbossa staring at Charlotte was in turn staring back. "I'm just thinking." she said,  
  
with no emotion.  
  
As if an amazing revelation was brought to her, she turned to Will.  
  
"Father, didn't you say that Annemaria was on the island with Commodore?" she  
  
questioned. Will nodded, wondering what she was getting at. "Well..what if she comes?  
  
I mean, she's fairly smart. If she could figure out where we are then--?" "It wouldn't  
  
work Charlotte," Catherine said, her head hanging low." How do you know? Did you all  
  
of the sudden receive every piece of knowledge in the world? You know, it's your fault  
  
we are here. If you weren't."  
  
"Charlotte!" Will said sternly, looking at Charlotte then Catherine. "You  
  
will never speak like that to her again. She is your Aunt and you must respect her!"  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes as she responded to Will's critiscm. "It's not like she's been  
  
here forever. You just met her!" Will looked at Catherine sympathetically. It was hard for  
  
him to take everything in. Never did he get the notion of having a sister and now that he  
  
had one-well, it seemed strange. He hadn't been able to talk to her yet but he hoped the  
  
opportunity would be soon.  
  
The family's bickering ended when Barbossa spoke up. You know, this all  
  
seems so ironic. Ye all be waiting, waiting for a certain death that would be expected,  
  
although it's not what you think. Instead, Jack here sacrifices his life for you others.  
  
Hopefully ye won't take this for granted and will be glad with what you have!" he smiled  
  
after this. Will swallowed hard as his mind flashed back to when Jack helped him rescue  
  
Elizabeth. He risked his life for him, knowing the chances he was taking.  
  
A wave of guilt spread over Will as he thought about the last thing he said  
  
to Jack. 'I hope you have a plan in mind!' Everyone expected him to save them, or rescue  
  
them, but never would they expect him to die. Jack did die though, and he died for all of  
  
them, desperately stalling Barbossa from his fateful plan. Will's thinking was interrupted  
  
when a small jungle of gold was heard from behind the stone chest. Catherine peered  
  
down and gasped as she quickly looked back to Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa's eyes searched the cave, looking for the origin of the noise, but  
  
looked back to Catherine. Walking towards her, he stopped as he heard the cock of a gun.  
  
Quickly turning behind himself, he looked at the four below; he remained still,  
  
wondering what was also going on. Still staring at the four, a shot fired and cleanly blew  
  
the hat off Barbossa. Turning behind himself, he was met by Annemaria and Charles,  
  
Annemaria who was holding the pistol and Charles who was sporting the sword.  
  
Jumping forward, Charles met Barbossa' already withdrawn sword with a  
  
fierce blow. He silently chuckled to himself as he silently thanked Jack for all of the  
  
training he had received that was now becoming handy. Annemaria slipped past the two  
  
who were parrying around the cave, and ran to Elizabeth and Will. "Where's Jack she  
  
quickly asked from behind Elizabeth as she cut open their bindings with her knife.  
  
Elizabeth threw the rope from her hands but stopped and turned to  
  
Annemaria. Just by the solemn look in her eyes, Annemaria backed away. "No.." she  
  
said, looking now at Will. Returning Elizabeth's look, Will bowed his head and silently  
  
nodded to where Jack still lay. Annemaria's eyes slowly traveled to that place, and she  
  
winced at the site. She ran next to him and knelt down, taking his hand in hers. "Jack!"  
  
she whispered, shaking it lightly. "Jack? Wake up!" she whispered again, her voice  
  
breaking. Tear welled up in her eyes as she now shook his shoulder, begging him to  
  
wake.  
  
"Jack!" she yelled a final time, now unable to control her emotions. She  
  
silently sobbed as a single tear fell onto his face, slowly rolling down his cheek. She  
  
looked at his face one last time, searching for the deep, brown eyes that she couldn't find.  
  
She went to leave when she suddenly looked back. Jack's face twitched and she stopped  
  
her sobbing as he opened his eyes and winked at her, and then closed them again.  
  
She stood there for a moment, unable to comprehend what happened.  
  
Looking at his face again, she watched for any movement. Could he be alive? Annemaria  
  
watched his chest, and waited when it began to rise and fall. Trying to contain the joy  
  
inside her that wanted to jump out, she stopped. Maybe that's not want Jack wants. He  
  
has always been the man with the element of surprise, she thought to herself.  
  
Slowly standing up, she walked back to others, continuing the sobbing she  
  
had started. Elizabeth went to comfort her while Will quickly picked up his sword and  
  
went to help Charles. Charlotte walked over and stood next to her Mother who was  
  
currently embracing Annemaria. Whispering to herself, Charlotte said, "I told you so!"  
  
(Thus the origin of snotty teenagers!! Lol!).  
  
Will came from behind Barbossa and lunged at him, swiftly slicing his  
  
back. Barbossa turned and met Will's sword, leaving Charles alone. He quickly ran to  
  
Catherine who still remained tied up and cut her ropes. quietly thanking him, she backed  
  
away from the fighting and crept towards Jack, who was far from the others. She stared at  
  
his face and brushed away a stray lock of hair from his face. Looking at him one last  
  
time, she crept into the corners of the cave, waiting for an absolution that would never  
  
come.  
  
Meanwhile.Will struggled with Barbossa whose footing was quite  
  
advanced for him. Swiftly moving his sword in time with his feet, Will advanced, setting  
  
Barbossa in an awkward position. However, Barbossa was too quick. Taking advantage  
  
of Will's forwardness, Barbossa struck low, catching Will off guard, then struck a blow  
  
at his arm, sending Will into a reeling pain. Slowly dropping the sword, Will grabbed his  
  
arm in pain.  
  
Pressing forward, Barbossa inched closer and closer until Will was up  
  
against a wall. "Well, how the tables have turned, Mr.Turner!" Will looked for a way out,  
  
frantically searching for a weapon. Looking behind Barbossa his search stopped. Looking  
  
in confusion at Will, Barbossa went to turn but instead was stuck in the back by Charles,  
  
who crept up behind the man, thrusting his sword into him.  
  
Barbossa slowly turned to face Charles. "Young boy.do you think it wise to encounter me? A pirate of immortal means?" Charles, realizing what a mistake he  
  
made, slowly walked back, laughing uneasily. "Ummmmm..sorry about that. I'll just  
  
be--!" "You won't be going anywhere!" Barbossa finished, as Charles backed up against  
  
the cold cave wall.  
  
Pulling out his pistol, Barbossa lifted the weapon and aimed it at the boy's  
  
heart. Gulping in terror, Charles closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. As he cocked the  
  
pistol, Charlotte cried out "Don't!" While they had been comforting Annemaria, none of  
  
them realized the danger Charles was in. Barbossa smiled at Charles and placed his finger  
  
on the trigger. "I wouldn't be doing that Barbossa!" came a voice from within the cave.  
  
Quickly turning around, Barbossa was face-to-face with Jack. Elizabeth and the others  
  
gasped, while Annemaria smiled to herself.  
  
"It can't be true!" Barbossa said in disbelief, watching Jack pull his pistol  
  
out, aiming it at the man himself. "Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said as he  
  
cocked his pistol. "Savvy?" he concluded aiming it at Barbossa's face. "Yes, Jack.  
  
However, there be one minor detail you'll be missin'. You see, you are engaged in a  
  
battle with an immortal man, which mean I can't die!" Smiling and flashing his gold teeth  
  
at the same time, Jack said, "I know, mate! That's what brings the challenge!" Quickly  
  
throwing his pistol down, Jack withdrew his sword and met Barbossa's, thus beginning a  
  
fight among the cave. Jack's new plan was to stall for as long as possible until Catherine  
  
and the others were able to get out. Though he didn't know how Charles and Annemaria  
  
arrived, he'd wait for them just the same. Carefully placing his steps, he blocked  
  
Barbossa each time, clanging the sword with a forceful strike each time.  
  
* * *  
  
Bill and Elizabeth rushed to Will's side who was currently groaning in  
  
pain. "Will, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, kneeling next to him. "I'm fine really. How  
  
is it that Jack always gets by though?" Bill laughed as he said, "Well, Jack be a funny  
  
one. I knew all along that something was up with him. He can never die that man!"  
  
Helping Will up, they crept deeper into the shadows. "Let's get Catherine out of here  
  
before he can finish the plan," Will said.  
  
"Where is she?" questioned Elizabeth, searching the cave. Bill looked to  
  
but she was nowhere in sight. The three ran back to Annemaria and Charlotte, dodging  
  
Jack once or twice. "Where's Catherine?" Bill asked Charlotte who simply shrugged. He  
  
turned to Annemaria who shook her head. Searching the cave again, Bill saw nothing.  
  
His search was interrupted by Annemaria who gave a loud gasp.  
  
Jack lay up against the stone chest, with Barbossa's sword aimed at his  
  
throat. "What'll it be now, Jack?" Jack simply looked at Barbossa, struggling to get away  
  
from his reach. Barbossa laughed loudly as he started again. "I'll not the same mistake  
  
last time and I'll make sure that I finish you right, with a swift thrust to the heart."  
  
Jack winced as Barbossa said this and slowly whispered, "I had hoped we were past this,  
  
Barbossa. The constant battle between us. It's a pity we couldn't overcome this!"  
  
Barbossa placed the sword closer to Jack's throat as he slowly said, "I'm  
  
'fraid not! However, there is something I must tell you before you die.I'll be sure to  
  
finish your little lass over there, nice and slow. Perhaps, though, I'll wait till I'm rid of  
  
this curse, that way I can use her a little first!" Barbossa said, chuckling. Annemaria  
  
looked to Jack and searched his eyes, desperately thinking of what to do. "Goodbye  
  
Jack!" Barbossa said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Wait!" said a voice from the corner. Rolling his eyes, Barbossa turned  
  
form Jack and looked to Catherine who crept from the corner. "What is it, missy?"  
  
Catherine paused, as if reconsidering what she said. Looking to Jack for reassurance, she  
  
looked back at Barbossa. "Hurry it up, then?" Barbossa said, becoming irritable. "You  
  
can't die, but I can!" she said, her voice breaking as she took the pistol she found and  
  
raised it to her throat. Swallowing hard she looked at Barbossa who's face changed.  
  
"No!" Bill yelled out, watching his daughter raise the pistol. "Catherine don't do it. I'm  
  
not worth anything!" Jack said, desperately trying to strop the girl from what she was  
  
about to do.  
  
Looking to Jack, Catherine cocked the gun, which emitted a cry from  
  
Will. Swallowing again, she managed a weak smile while her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Her voice breaking, she softly said to Jack, "You are worth it, Captain Jack Sparrow!" As  
  
she closed her eye with Jack's image frozen in her mind, she slowly pulled the trigger  
  
while her body fell to the floor. The pistol thudded to the ground, and so did Elizabeth  
  
who fainted with shock. Will yelled out while Charlotte screamed, who presently gripped  
  
Annemaria's arm, who could only stare in shock.  
  
Jack couldn't think as Catherine's hand rolled to the side, her palm face-  
  
up, her small fingers curled together. Barbossa watched as his last chance of life faded  
  
away to nothingness. Bill, still overcome by the shock, soon became overwhelmed with  
  
anger. Pulling his sword out, he neared Barbossa, who was still muttering to himself.  
  
"No, no. This can't be happening. I need that girl's blood!" Barbossa yelled, cursing  
  
loudly. Angry, he turned to Bill who stood before, his sword drawn.  
  
Barbossa reached for his, but he was too late. Bill's sword tip now lay near  
  
his throat, prepared to end this man's life. "You killed my daughter!" Bill said, clenching  
  
his teeth. Barbossa only laughed. "She killed herself, Bill! Admit it! She was a lonely  
  
woman with nothing to live for, so she ended her life. Thanks to her, my plan is ruined.  
  
But there be others ways to rectify this mishap!" Barbossa said, stretching out the latter  
  
while he glanced at Charlotte who still stood in shock near her Mother.  
  
Bill stepped forward, placing Barbossa under more tension. "You think  
  
you can kill me, eh Bill?" Bill swallowed hard as the cave fell silent, both waiting for  
  
blow. In a sudden second, Barbossa's hand swiftly reached for the pistol while Bill  
  
lunged is sword. Barbossa aimed the pistol at Bill but stopped. Slowly, he looked down at  
  
himself to were the soft trail of blood began to flow from the wound in his gut. Looking  
  
back up to Bill who stood with the sword still in hand, Barbossa moved his mouth to  
  
speak, but was unable to do so.  
  
Bill pulled sword from Barbossa and stepped back as Barbossa collapsed  
  
in a heap on the cave floor. Bill stood their for what seemed like a eternity, watching  
  
Barbossa's sharp intakes of breath die to nothing as he finally released the pistol he held  
  
in hand. Along with the clatter of the pistol, Bill's sword fell as he leaned against the  
  
chest, sobbing to himself. Jack had slumped to the floor, his head in hands, while the  
  
others still stood in shock, staring at the two bodies that lay on the floor. 


	21. The Setting Sun: THE END

"The Return"  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa (otherwise know as, JohnnyDee)  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: melismelli_101_@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC.  
  
TIMELINE: 13 years after POTC.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: johnnydeppzone.com, fanfiction.net, and other sites.  
  
CHAPTER: 21.The Setting Sun.THE END  
  
Jack slowly rose from his previous position on the floor and stood, barely  
  
able to stand. Annemaria ran over to Jack, falling into his arms, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Jack, quite shocked that Annemaria was showing her emotions only pulled her closer.  
  
With all that transpired, what could he expect? Every thing had changed, for the better,  
  
but mainly for the worst. Annemaria slowly crept her arms around Jack's neck and  
  
stopped her sobbing, only sniffling back the tears that had previously flown.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you.," she mumbled into his chest, praying Jack felt  
  
the same way. Jack pulled away and Annemaria did the same. Jack pulled down his  
  
dirtied shirt and revealed to Annemaria the necklace she'd given him so long ago. Staring  
  
at the necklace, she picked up in her hands but quickly dropped. "Oh, Jack!" she cried,  
  
pulling his shirt open even more.  
  
A small bullet lay imbedded in his chest, the bullet that cleanly went  
  
through the seashell. "Don't worry love!" Jack said with laugh. "I'll be all right." He  
  
stared down at the bruising and slowly shook his head. "I knew that thing would come  
  
handy some day!" Annemaria felt like laughing but the mood of the cave stopped her.  
  
She turned from Jack and walked over to Elizabeth and Charlotte.  
  
Jack reluctantly walked to Bill who was still sobbing. Kneeling next to  
  
him, Jack placed his hand on bill's shoulder. Bill looked up at Jack and noticed his  
  
concerned face. "She was so innocent. Ne'er did she do a thing wrong yet she was the  
  
one punished," Bill mumbled between sobs. Jack nodded, "I know Bill. I know..."  
  
Bill's head lowered again and Jack took this as a sign that he wanted to be alone.  
  
Annemaria waited as Elizabeth and Will embraced, listening to  
  
Elizabeth's silent sobs. Will looked past Elizabeth's shoulder, staring in shock. He  
  
obviously still had not taken it all in. Elizabeth pulled away and looked to Charlotte who  
  
looked about like Will. She sat on the empty trunk and stared off, not realizing Elizabeth  
  
was looking at her. "Charlotte?" Elizabeth said, her voice breaking  
  
Charlotte still looked ahead, not keeping her eyes off Catherine's still  
  
body. "The last thing I said to her was...was that it was her fault-that we." Charlotte  
  
broke out in tears and Elizabeth quickly rushed over to her daughter and sat next to her.  
  
"You didn't mean it, I know you didn't!" Elizabeth exclaimed, holding her daughter  
  
close to her heart. Annemaria soon came over to console Charlotte while Will walked  
  
over to Catherine's dead body.  
  
He stood above her, staring into her beautiful green eyes, almost hazel like  
  
his Father's. Kneeling next to her, he closed her eyes as a tear fell from his eyes. This  
  
young innocent woman sacrificed her life for Jack! Will thought as he struggled to keep  
  
the pain inside of him. "Yet I barely knew her!" he whispered, shaking his head. Standing  
  
up to leave, he waited to say one last thing. "I'll miss you.." Will whispered, and then  
  
he turned back to his Father.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The violent wind and pelting rain hit Elizabeth with the same realization  
  
she had just one week ago. Catherine was gone....just as quickly as she had come. She  
  
pulled the black veil closer about her face and smoothed down her black taffeta that she  
  
wore on this somber day. Turning back to face the wind, she watched as they slowly  
  
lowered Catherine's coffin into the ground.  
  
Elizabeth had heard that hearing the dirt fall on the wood is the worst  
  
sound you could ever hear. Blinking back rising tears, Elizabeth tried to block out the soft  
  
thud of the earth hitting the cedar wood. Her attention was brought to Bill who fell on his  
  
knees before the coffin and cried out, "Don't leave me!" Will knelt next to his sobbing  
  
Father and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Father.its o.k." Will tried, only to start  
  
crying himself.  
  
The speaker priest gave the benediction and soon dismissed the small  
  
crowd of gathers. One-by-one, the few townspeople soon left, only leaving Bill,  
  
Elizabeth, Charlotte and Will. Charlotte stood next to her Mother and tried something  
  
that she never attempted. Reaching for her Mother's hand she grasped it and looked up at  
  
her mother, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Mother!" she whispered as a tear slipped past  
  
Elizabeth's cheek. Grabbing her daughter in a mad passion, Elizabeth said the same. "I  
  
love you too, Charlotte Rose!"  
  
Will slowly stood up, supporting his Father. The two stood before the  
  
newly defaced ground where Catherine's body lay below. Bill knelt once more and  
  
placed his hand upon the gravestone. "I love you, child. Don't forget that!" Bill muttered,  
  
sniffing back a tear. Grasping Will's hand, he pulled himself and walked toward  
  
Elizabeth and Charlotte who drew away from each and walked with the others, away  
  
from the grave.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack peered from behind the tall palm trees that secluded the graveyard  
  
from viewing. He walked towards the newly made gravesite and stopped when he was  
  
only three feet before it. He knelt down and brushed his hand against the engraved words,  
  
"Catherine Emily Turner. Devoted sister, daughter, and friend." Jack placed the freshly  
  
picked roses on the headstone. He stood and looked at the small white rose that lay at her  
  
feet. Jack wasn't the sentimental type usually, but this was different. This woman died for  
  
him, Jack Sparrow!  
  
Being the Casanova he was, Jack wasn't a simpleton when it came to  
  
women and their feelings for him. It was apparent that Catherine loved him but a special  
  
kind of love. An appreciation for him, a thoughtful love for him. Jack walked away from  
  
the grave, unable to stand the sight. He walked toward the clutter of palm trees when he  
  
stopped. Turning back, he whispered slowly, "I'll make it up to you Catherine. After all,  
  
you're worth it!" Turning back, he continued to walk on as a clearing appeared in the  
  
cloudy sky, shining a ray of sun on the dozen roses that lay on the headstone of Catherine  
  
Emily Turner.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Annemaria maneuvered the helm, roughly take the sides and turning it this  
  
way and that. Dinner was being served below and she had the privilege of staying above  
  
deck and keeping an eyes on things. Though Jack was the one who suggested that  
  
Elizabeth, Will, Charlotte, and Bill come aboard after the funeral took place, she didn't  
  
entirely agree with him. She rather hoped that she would get time alone with Jack, but her  
  
chances were ruined. Her thoughts on the subject were that Jack really didn't care.  
  
Sighing into the wind, she brushed back a stray hair that blew in front of  
  
her face. The sun began its demise towards earth and gave the sky that familiar pinkish-  
  
golden color. Watching the sun sparkle on the blue waters, Annemaria didn't not notice  
  
Jack come above deck.  
  
Turning from the ocean, Annemaria shook her head. There was no  
  
possibility that Jack loved her, she thought. 'He would have said something by now' she  
  
mentally told herself. Annemaria kept herself from screaming when a hand brushed the  
  
back of her neck. She turned to see Jack behind her, smiling from above her shoulder.  
  
"What are you-"No questions!" Jack said as he pulled her hair back from her neck,  
  
planting a tender kiss on her mocha brown skin.  
  
Annemaria tingled at his touch as she slowly became accustomed to the  
  
feeling. Jack turned her around to face him. She looked up into his brown eyes and gave  
  
him a smile, blushing to the roots of her hair. Jack pulled her hair back again and lowered  
  
his head, meeting Annemaria's willing lips. The two stood fro what seemed like eternity,  
  
not feeling or caring about the world around them.  
  
After a minute, they both pulled away to catch their breath. Annemaria  
  
turned from Jack's face and debated what this meant. Did Jack want Annemaria? On the  
  
other hand, did he want her heart and soul? Jack pulled her chin towards him. "Look at  
  
me," he demanded, looking into her eyes. "What does this mean Jack? I can't let you hurt  
  
me again!" she mumbled, tears rising to her eyes.  
  
Jack gently brushed away the tear that fell from her eye. "I could never  
  
hurt you again. I don't care what happens, I could never do that!" Jack said softly,  
  
surprising Annemaria with his uncommon gentleness. Looking into those eyes again for  
  
reassurance, her face lit up. "Jack, you're so, gentle-I don't.." she started, her eyes  
  
twinkling and laughing. "There's much you won't be knowing about Captain Jack  
  
Sparrow!" Jack said with a genuine smile. Smiling back, she lowered his head to hers.  
  
"Maybe I should find out!" she whispered thickly in his ear, sending chills down Jack's  
  
spine. Jack laughed and continued what he had previously started.  
  
* * *  
  
Charlotte giggled as she and Charles slipped past the room where her  
  
Mother and Father stood. The two ran past the room and started up the stairs that led  
  
above deck. "You don't know how strange it is to walk in on your parents doing  
  
something like that!" Charles laughed when he suddenly stopped traveling up the stairs.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" he hissed causing Charlotte to stop. "What?" she questioned, lowering her  
  
voice. Charles pointed towards the helm as Charlotte's eyes widened. There stood Jack  
  
and Annemaria, passionately kissing beneath the majestic sunset.  
  
"How romantic!" Charlotte whispered, wishing she'd fall in love  
  
someday, not knowing she already had. "Oh, please!" Charles hissed, looking at  
  
Charlotte who stared all dreamy-eyed. "Come one! We gotta slip past them or your  
  
parents will find us!" Charlotte nodded as they silently crept past Jack and Annemaria  
  
towards the stern. The two burst out laughing when they made it where no one could hear  
  
them.  
  
Charles almost doubled over when Charlotte tried to stop them. "Charles?  
  
Charles!? Shhhhhhh..Someone will hear us!" she said in between giggles. Finally  
  
ceasing the laughter, Charles caught his eye on something in the water. "Look!" he said,  
  
pointing the object below. Charlotte leaned over the rail, peering into the glittering water  
  
below. It appeared to be a flower of some sort but she never found out. Turning to  
  
Charles, she was confused when she saw him staring at her queerly. "What?" she said,  
  
blushing lightly.  
  
"Nothing.." he said dreamily, looking out past her. "Just about how  
  
beautiful..." he paused for a moment, looking back at Charlotte. "The sunset?" she  
  
interjected. "No," he said, shaking his head. Leaning closer to Charlotte, he whispered,  
  
"You." Charlotte blushed to the roots as she stared into Charles eyes. She soon turned  
  
back to the sea, watching it slowly roll past them.  
  
Charles stood back, feeling a pang of rejection as Charlotte looked out  
  
toward the sea still. "What are you thinking about?" he said. "Oh, just about what it's like  
  
to be in love," she said, turning to Charles. He smiled and leaned in, giving her a long  
  
peck on the cheek. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him and thy stood, embracing  
  
each other before the setting sun.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth frantically wrapped her robe about her bare body and after a  
  
quick search, found Will's pants. Throwing them to him, anger welled up inside her. "I  
  
can't believe Charlotte! Hasn't she the brains to knock before entering someone's room!"  
  
Elizabeth muttered loudly. Will pulled his pants up and walked over to Elizabeth. "Stop  
  
worrying, Elizabeth. There's other things you should be thinking about. For example, the  
  
relationship between Charlotte and Charles!"  
  
Elizabeth turned to Will and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you  
  
mean?" she questioned. Will laughed as he moved toward his wife. "You know what I  
  
mean!" he said with a raised brow. Elizabeth didn't respond but stood up on her tiptoes  
  
and gave Will a kiss on the lips that he willfully returned. They stood there, still clad only  
  
in pants and a robe. A loud creak sounded the room as Gibbs opened the door before  
  
realizing his mistake. Elizabeth screamed as she turned toward the door, while Gibb's  
  
began to mutter crazily. "Sorry, Miss Turner. Didn't realize that-Well.you know what  
  
I.." Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Elizabeth said, as Gibbs's quickly left the room.  
  
Shutting the door, Gibb's shook his head. Making his way up the rickety  
  
stair's he walked out into the open air. Turning to the helm, he found what he didn't  
  
expect. "Oh, sorry there Jack. Didn't know I was intrudin' on anything--- ummm..."  
  
Annemaria laughed while Jack turned to Gibb's with a sarcastic smile on his face while  
  
the man quickly left for the stern, disappearing as quickly as he came. Jack turned back to  
  
Annemaria as he said, "Maybe we should go downstairs!" he said, as the two walked  
  
away from the amazing sunset.  
  
Gibb's continued to the stern, embarrassed that he just walked in on two  
  
couples. Lightly laughing to himself, he recalled the days when he was in love. Walking  
  
round the corner, he quickly regretted his decision."Mr.Gibbs!" Charlotte cried, quickly  
  
pulling herself away from Charles. Gibbs only grunted in frustration as he walked away  
  
from the two, leaving them both very confused.  
  
Stomping down the stairs, he passed the cabins quickly and went into the  
  
mess hall where he found Bill with a glass of rum. Sitting down, he sighed loudly  
  
looking across the table at Bill. "You in love right now, Bill?" Gibb's said, questioning  
  
the man. "Not at the moment," Bill said, scratching his soul patch. Giving a sigh of relief,  
  
Gibb's continued. "Thank the Lord!" Gibb's said loudly as he poured himself a drink. "I  
  
thought I was the only one. Seems everyone on the boat's crazy with love!" Bill smiled  
  
as he raised his glass to Gibb's.  
  
"To the Pearl?" Bill questioned, swishing the brown liquid inside the glass  
  
around. Gibbs smiled as he raised his glass too. "No...to Jack!" The two men clinked  
  
glasses gulped down the liquid, and slammed the glasses down, bursting out in laughter.  
  
NOTE: My story is over. I'm so depressed, but there might be a sequel, so look for it! 


End file.
